À nous 3
by Anga27
Summary: Que va-t-il se passer lorsque le Joker fera l'ennuyeuse connaissance de deux jeunes étudiantes complètement folles et fans de lui ? (Fiction totalement stupide... )
1. Chapter 1 : La rencontre

**TITRE** : À nous trois !

 **OC** : Joker

 **RÉSUMÉ** : Que va-t-il se passer lorsque le Joker fera l'ennuyeuse connaissance de deux jeunes étudiantes complètement folles et fan du Joker ?

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : L'univers de Batman et les personnages ne m'appartiens pas .. Même si j'aurais aimée :p par contre les OC sortent entièrement de mon imagination :3

Le fait que mes chapitres soient très courts, fait partit du style de ma fic ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : La rencontre.**

« Non non non et non ‼ Il ne fallait pas que ça tombe aujourd'hui ‼ Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y est un embouteillage ! Aujourd'hui une attaque de banque c'est fait entendre à la radio et je ne voudrais surtout pas le rater ! » Ragea Laury pendant qu'elle essayait de se rendre au plus vite à la banque de Gotham.

Aucun véhicule ne bougeait et l'humeur de la jeune femme empirait de minute en minute.

« Maudite soit cette circulation qui va me plomber l'occasion de voir l'homme de ma vie ‼! »

Depuis le moment où elle voulait le rencontrer en chaire et en os. Elle ne rêvait que de le rencontrer, de lui parler... Depuis son adolescence elle collectionnait chaque article de lui et se mettait quelques fois à l'imiter en se léchant les lèvres ou même des fois en les agrandissant avec du maquillage pour lui ressembler. Laury était aussi folle et psychotique que lui.

Ne voulant pas le rater, elle craqua. Elle quitta sa voiture, qui était restée au beau milieu de la circulation, puis vola un vélo à un homme qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle pédalait le plus rapidement que possible, se mordant les lèvres par la même occasion. De grosses sueurs perlaient le long de son front, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait le voir !

Une fois arrivée à destination elle jeta son vélo puis pénétra dans la banque, le visage en sueur et essoufflée. Elle enprunta la porte de gauche.

 _Au même moment._

Une autre adolescente au nom de Swan avait aussi tout fait pour arriver à la banque de Gotham City afin de rencontrer elle aussi le Joker. N'ayant pas le permis, elle enfila en 4 ème vitesse une paire de roller puis traversa les trottoirs comme une malade, sans prêter attention aux gens qui passaient. Elle s'était dessinée en vitesse des cicatrices au coin des lèvres puis avait dans son sac des photos qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'il passait à la télévision. Elle avait pris soin d'attacher ses magnifiques cheveux roux en queue de cheval puis mît une casquette pour se protéger du soleil.

« Vite ! Plus vite ! Je vais le rater ! » Ce disait-elle en manquant de peu de tomber à terre.

« Putain de piétions ! Dégagez de mon chemin où je vous écrase ! »

Alors qu'elle était enfin arrivée à destination, elle entra à 120 à l'heure par la porte de droite et entra en collision avec une autre nana.

\- Aie .. Ma tête .. Mais qu'est-ce .. Bredouilla-t-elle en se relevant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu pourrais faire attention !

Sans prêter attention, Laury fonça droit vers un Joker occupé avec un type les bras et la bouche grands ouverts. Swan comprit à ce moment là qu'elle venait de rencontrer sa rivale.


	2. Chapter 2 : Une mission ratée

**TITRE** : À nous trois !

 **OC** : Joker

 **RÉSUMÉ** : Que va-t-il se passer lorsque le Joker fera l'ennuyeuse connaissance de deux jeunes étudiantes complètement folles et fan du Joker ?

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : L'univers de Batman et les personnages ne m'appartiens pas .. Même si j'aurais aimée :p par contre les OC sortent entièrement de mon imagination :3

Le fait que mes chapitres soient très courts, fait partit du style de ma fic ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Une mission ratée.**

\- Tu te crois le plus malin, hein ? Le gars qui vous a recruté dans cette affaire...te réserve le même sort qu'aux autres...dans le temps les criminels avaient plus le sens de l'étique : honneur, respect ! Regarde toi...en quoi tu peux croire hein ? En quoi tu peux croire ?!

Le clown s'avança vers lui a pas lent.

\- Je crois que tout ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend simplement plus... bizarre ! Répondit le clown en enlevant son masque.

À ce moment là, le Joker aurait probablement reçu un énorme câlin de la part de Laury, si celle qui la traitait déjà comme son ultime rivale ne l'avait pas empêchée en lui balançant un livre sur sa tête.

\- Je ne me suis pas maquillée de la sorte, cavalée dans les rues avec ses rollers débiles, et arrivée en sueur pour qu'une nana de ton genre me vole la seule chose qui compte dans ma vie ! Rugit Swan en lui donnant un violent coup de pieds dans son estomac.

Laury cracha un peu de sang avant de la faire tomber en donnant un grand coup assez souple dans ses jambes.

\- Tu crois vraiment que moi aussi je vais te laisser t'approcher de lui aussi facilement ma belle ?!

Et les deux femmes partirent dans un immense dispute, on pouvait y entendre des injures, des craquements de tissus et des gémissements féminins. Au moment où elles se s'étranglaient mutuellement, elle fit Ô surprise, que le Joker n'était plus ici, et une dizaine de personnes étaient à terre, mortes.

\- LE JOKER ! Lançaient-elles en même temps en s'arrachant les cheveux comme des folles. C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! Repirent-elles en se pointant du doigt, le regard menaçant et noir.

Elles s'affalèrent toutes les deux dos contre le mur avant de placer leurs genoux vers leurs poitrines, désanchantées par la situation qui n'avait pas était prévue comme elles auraient voulu.

\- Nous pouvons le rattraper. Il n'est pas trop tard. Coupa Laury le silence qui avait eu lieu.

Swan lâcha un soupire.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai demandée ton avi ?! Répondit-elle sans même lui adresser un regard.

\- Non, mais si nous voulions le voir, il serait plus sage de s'entre aider, non ? Elle se leva puis lui offrit sa main en souriant.

Swan fronça les sourcils avant de se permettre de lâcher de nouveau un soupir. Elle accepta sa main puis remit ses cheveux roux en place.

\- D'accord, mais je te préviens gamine, le Joker et à moi !

\- Je pourrais très bien te dire la même chose la rousse !

 **À suivre ..**


	3. Chapter 3 : À la recherche d'un bus

**TITRE** : À nous trois !

 **OC** : Joker

 **RÉSUMÉ** : Que va-t-il se passer lorsque le Joker fera l'ennuyeuse connaissance de deux jeunes étudiantes complètement folles et fan du Joker ?

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : L'univers de Batman et les personnages ne m'appartiens pas .. Même si j'aurais aimée :p par contre les OC sortent entièrement de mon imagination :3

Le fait que mes chapitres soient très courts, fait partit du style de ma fic ;)

 **Reviews** : **Harleyquinnlilimonster** : Merci pour tes reviews ;) oui je sais, ils sont tres courts ! J'ai voulu donner un nouveau style ^^

 **Audiiie** : Mercii j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : À la recherche d'un bus.**

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent en grande vitesse, en même temps de plusieurs citoyens de Gotham City qui se cachés dans la banque en attendant que les bandits partent, puis cherchèrent instantanément de vu un Joker. En vain. Il avait foutu le camp aussi vite que l'éclair. Sans laisser le moindre indice, quoique .. Au sol, une carte de couleur noire et verte s'y trouvait aux pieds de Laury, ce fut Swan qui la ramassa la première puis constata avec surprise, qu'il n'y avait rien de marquée, aucun indice pour le retrouver. Déçue, elle fit une grimace, dépitée.

 _« Maudite sois-tu ! »_ S'énerve -t-elle dans sa tête avant de la balancer à terre.

\- Non ! Gardons là ! Elle appartient au Joker et tout ce qui lui appartient est précieux ! S'exclama Laury en la ramassant puis en la mettant délicatement dans sa poche après lui avoir donnée des centaines de baisés et à l'humer comme une folle.

Swan leva les yeux au ciel avant de constater que des traces de pneu humides encore toutes fraîches étaient visibles sur la route. Elle se pencha, fronça les sourcils, vit l'énorme impacte de l'entrée de la banque et fini par conclur que le Joker à du s'échapper en montant dans un véhicule très solide, mais surtout tes grand. Pourquoi pas un bus ?

\- Suivons ces traces ! Lança-elle en réajustant ses rollers.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses que nous allons finir par le retrouver seulement en suivant de stupides traces de pneu ?! Répondit Laury en jouant avec la carte du Joker.

Swan leva les yeux au ciel une seconde fois, souffla de lassitude avant de tourner les talons.

\- Tu n'as qu'à resté ici, je m'en fou. Moi par contre je trace ! « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve celle là alors ! Vivement que je me débarrasse d'elle ! »_

Laury fit un "o " avec sa bouche avant de montrer en 4 ème vitesse sur son vélo.

\- Hey attends moi ! « _Elle me saoule ! Vivement que je puisse me retrouver seule avec mon Joker ! »_

Elles partirent peu de temps après que la police et l'inspecteur Gordon n'arrivent. Au moins elles ont échappées aux interrogatoires insoutenables !

 **À suivre ..**


	4. Chapter 4 : La cachète secrète du Joker

**TITRE** : À nous trois !

 **OC** : Joker

 **RÉSUMÉ** : Que va-t-il se passer lorsque le Joker fera l'ennuyeuse connaissance de deux jeunes étudiantes complètement folles et fan du Joker ?

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : L'univers de Batman et les personnages ne m'appartiens pas .. Même si j'aurais aimée :p par contre les OC sortent entièrement de mon imagination :3

Le fait que mes chapitres soient très courts, fait partit du style de ma fic ;)

 **Reviews**

 **Harleyquinnlilimonster** : Merci pour tes reviews :D hahaha Ouiii heureusement que l'on s'apprécie en vrai ^^ mais bon je tiens vraiment faire deux rivales pour rendre l'histoire plus drôle ^^ haha voilà j'ai fait un chapitre plus long ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : La cachète secrète du Joker**

« Vite vite il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! »

Les deux adolescentes cavalaient dans les rues sans prêter attentions aux voitures ni aux citoyens sur les trottoir ou sur les passages piétons. Trop pressées, trop hâtes de se retrouver en face du plus grand criminel de Gotham. Et elles étaient bien les seules. Il fallait tout de même avoir un sacré courage, ou alors être extrêmement stupide pour avoir une envie aussi folle-alliée telle que vouloir rencontrer en chair et en os le maitre du chaos.

Petit à petit les traces de pneus s'effacèrent dû à la chaleur, laissant les chances de le rencontrer de plus en plus incertaines . « Non, il ne faut surtout pas abandonner ! » le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la déshydratation prenait petit à petit place. « Au diable ces maudits besoins primaires ! Pourquoi les gens n'ont toujours pas inventé une pilule qui stop ta faim et soif pendant toute une journée ?! » Ragea les deux rivales en se mordant la langue comme pour se donner du courage d'avancer.

Après une heure de course interminable et acharnée, Laury vit un bus avec le devant tout démolie. « Probablement celui qu'elle cherchait » et Swan s'étala sur le trottoir en desserrant ses rollers puis s'était permise de lâcher un gémissement de soulagement.

\- Nous allons faire une petite pause. Il y a un snack a côté. Répondit cette dernière en massant ses mollets endolories.

\- Oui bonne idée. Tu veux que j'aille te prendre quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas obligée de te levée. Proposa Laury en essuyant son front.

\- Ouais. Mais j'ai pas de fric sur moi. J'espère que tu as de quoi pour m'prendre quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent.

Laury fit une tête dépitée avant de fouiller dans son sac. « Elle a de la chance, j'ai du fric. »

\- Il faut faire vite ! Je veux voir le Joker moi ! Gronda Laury en prenant un billet dans son porte monnaie.

\- Tout doux.. Nous sommes justement arrivées à destination. Répondit Swan en mettant du rose à lèvre.

\- QUOI ? Nous sommes arrivées ‼! Et où est-il ?! S'excita cette dernière en sautant sur place.

\- Du calme ! Et parle moins fort. Tu vois cet entrepôt ? Il est dedans. Rien qu'à voir l'état de cet endroit..

Laury fixa cet endroit avec un haussement de sourcil. Elle partit acheter des casse-croutes avec un soda avant de s'assoir au près de sa rivale et prit le temps de la contempler. Ses cheveux étaient aussi flamboyants et ardentes que des flammes, ses yeux verts avec de petites pépites dorées et quelques taches de rousseur sur son visage en porcelaine. Elle nota qu'elle était belle. Quant à elle, ses cheveux étaient banales, châtains claires avec quelques petites mèches naturelles blondes, des yeux marron en amande et une peau couleur olive. En secoua la tête puis croqua un gros bout dans son sandwich.

\- Dis heu..

\- Laury. Mon nom est Laury.

\- Merci.

 **À suivre ..**


	5. Chapter 5 : En pleine réunion

**Reviews**

Harleyquinnlilimonster : **Haaha oui ça sera drôle ! Merci pour ta review :D**

Sonia : **Merci pour ta reviews j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ^^**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : En pleine réunion.**

Après s'être reposées les deux rivales s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrepôt. Laury s'apprêtait d'ouvrir en grand afin de voir si son Joker était là mais Swan l'en empêcha.

\- Tu es folle ou quoi ?!

\- Quoi ?! je suis venue pour le voir et non pas pour perdre mon temps ! Laisse moi passer si on je vais m'énerver !

Swan leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée.

\- Moi aussi je suis ici pour le voir, mais il est en réunion il serait plus sage d'attendre qu'il sorte. « Tiens, je suis devenue sage moi ? Étonnant .. »

Laury étala son dos contre le mur du couloir avant de se permettre de lâcher un soupire. « Vite qu'il sorte vite je meurs d'envie de le voir ‼ »

Que le temps paraissait interminable lorsque l'on attendait.. Les deux rivales parlèrent de tout et de rien. Jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Les deux adolescentes se levèrent, le cœur battant à la chamade, attendant la visite de ce chair Joker. Hélas, manque de pot pour elles ce n'était pas lui mais un type de la mafia qui sortit de la salle de réunion.

La joie et la bonne humeur s'envolèrent au même moment.

\- Hey bonjour les filles que faites vous ici ? C'est un endroit très malfamé, surtout pour de jolies demoiselles comme vous. Lança le mafieu en un sourire narquois. Ce fut Swan qui répondit la première.

\- Nous trouvons un endroit pour s'abriter du soleil. Dis, t'as pas une clope à me filer ?

Laury lui fit les gros yeux en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas peur de s'adresser de cette manière à ce type.

\- Non, désolé mademoiselle, et ce n'est pas bon pour une fille de votre âge de fumer.

\- On s'en fou, faut bien que le crève de quelque chose !

\- Bref ! Intervint Laury en se levant. Le Joker est dans cette salle ?!

Les yeux du mafieu s'agrandirent. Avait-il bien entendu ? La petite avait-il dit le Joker ? Que le voulait-elle et pourquoi avait-elle demandée si il se trouvait dans cette pièce ? Faisaient-elles toutes les deux partit de la mafia ? Cela était moins plausible, le patron n'aurai jamais embauché de femmes aussi jeunes. Il se gratta l'arête de son nez avant de grognier sourdement.

\- Il est à l'intérieur oui. Mais si vous voulez un bon conseil n'entrez pas. Il est d'humeur massacrante. Avait-il dit avant de tourner les talons.

Laury se posta devant la porte, posa ses mains et sa tête, les yeux clos et le visage rêveur. « Mon Joker .. Mon Joker, je vais enfin pouvoir te voir en vrai, comme je meurs d'impatience tu ne peux pas savoir.. » Souffla-t-elle dans sa tête en laissant quelques larmes perler le long de ses joues. Quant à Swan, elle aussi mourrait d'envie de le voir et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa rivale " câliner " la porte. Elle caressa sa longue chevelure flamboyante puis lâcha un soupire. Jamais elle n'aurai cru que cette journée serai aussi mouvementée. Alors que les deux jeune femmes étaient profondément endormi " probablement lassent de l'attendre " la porte s'ouvrit, quelques heures plus tard, des bruits de pas raisonnaient dans toute la salle laissant place à un courant d'air froid et une odeur de renfermée mélangé avec de l'essence. Un rire loufoque trancha le silence. Le Joker fit son apparition.

 **À suivre ..**


	6. Chapter 6 : La belle blague

**CHAPITRE 6 : La belle blague.**

 _ZzzzZzzzzz … ‼_

« Non ! Non .. Nooooon ‼ Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas pu dormir autant ?! » C'était dite Laury en se réveillant en sursaut, ce qui réveilla au même passage sa rival qui poussa un juron.

Plus un bruit provenait de la salle de réunion .. Catastrophe ! Misère ! Swan se frotta nerveusement les yeux puis fouilla dans son sac afin de prendre son téléphone. Il était 17 heure. Elles avaient dormit précisément 4 heures. 4 heures ‼ Elle ragea intérieurement puis se plaça dos à sa rivale avant d'envoyer un message à sa mère pour la revenir qu'elle ne rentrerai pas ce soir qu'elle dormirai chez son amie. Laury fit de même.

Pour en avoir le cœur net la jeune femme se leva puis alla devant la porte, pris le poignet dans sa main et ..

\- Laury qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! Demanda la seconde en ne prenant même pas la peine de la regarder, toujours occupée devant son écran de téléphone.

\- Je veux avoir le cœur net ! je veux savoir si mon bébé Joker est partit ou si il demeure encore ici. Si c'est le cas .. Niak niak niak ‼

Swan leva les yeux au ciel avant de ranger son iPhone dans son sac. Elle se gratta les cheveux puis émit une grimace en se rendant compte qu'elle était emmêlée.

\- Il n'est plus ici il .. Elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que sa rivale avait ouvert la porte puis s'était jetée à l'intérieur comme une folle.

« Joker .. Joker ? Mon Joker ? Ou es tuuuuu ? » Rien, pas une réponse, pas un chat, le moral tombe à zéro. Elle s'appretait de quitter la salle, déçut, quand elle s'entit une main se poser sur sa main. Elle sursauta et ..

\- Viens on continue nos recherches et ..

Swan plaça instantanément sa main sur sa bouche et Laury fit de même. Cette dernière vit qu'elle avait sur sa peau de larges traits au coin de ses lèvres, agrandissant son sourire, des why so serious sur son front, quand à Laury elle vit qu'on avait dessinée sur sa rivale une petite moustache, des lunettes et des Hahaha sur son front. Toutes les deux se mirent à pointer du doigts, l'air béa et ..

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que .. Avaient-elles dit en même temps. Toutes les deux prennaient leur iPhone afin de se regarder et étaient toutes les deux stupéfaites. Elles avaient beau essayé d'enlever ce massacre qu'il resta sur leurs peaux. Ces dessins avaient été fait par un marqueur indélébile. Quel joi !

Swan dépité vit sa rivale sauter dans tous les sens.

\- Le Joker a touché ma peau ! Le Joker a touché ma peau ! Youpiiiiiiie !

Swan leva les yeux au ciel puis la poussa vers l'extérieur.

\- Nous allons pouvoir nous réjouir quand nous le verrons pour de bon ! Allez viens, on va prendre du démaquillant .. En espérant que ça parte.

\- Oui après on va dormir à l'hôtel ! J'ai ma carte bleue ! Répondit cette dernier en se remettant de ses émotions.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Je vais publier la suite de suite :3 vous aurez deux chapitres à lire :D**


	7. Chapter 7 : Hôtel 4 étoiles

**CHAPITRE 7 : Hôtel 4 étoiles**

Après avoir fait une dizaine de boutique, elle avaient enfin trouvés du démaquillant. Il avait fallu pas mal de temps pour que la blague du Joker parte. Le visage rouge, elles prirent ensuite direction vers le premier hôtel qui c'était présenté devant leurs nez.

\- Bonjour, il reste de la place pour une nuit ou deux ? Demanda poliment Laury en sortant sa carte bleue de son porte monnaie.

\- Bonjour, bien sûr. Combien de chambre voulez vous mademoiselle ? Répondit l'hôtesse d'accueil en souriant.

\- Une chambre, pour mon .. Amie et moi. Gloussa la jeune femme. Swan de l'autre côté haussa un sourcil. Avait-elle dit amie ?

\- Très bien, cela fera 350 dollars. Si vous voulez réserver la prochaine nuit il faudra venir ici dès demain matin. Vous avez le repas du soir offert et un petit déjeuner à la carte, également offert par l'hôtel. Tenez, voici votre clé, passez un agréable moment.

\- Merci !

Toutes les deux repartirent puis allaient en direction de leur chambre. Une fois installée Swan demanda à sa rival.

\- Un hôtel à 350 dollars la nuit ?! dis donc tu en as du fric toi !

Cette dernière ce mît à rire.

\- Mes parents sont très riches et regarde. Elle sortit une carte doré. Swan écarquilla les yeux. Laury lui adressa un sourire avant de lui répondre. Mon père qui me l'a filé avant de partir en France. Tout les mois il me mets des sous, donc j'ai deux carte !

\- La vache ! Rien que ça ! S'exclama cette dernière en tombant mollement sur son lit. Contrairement à toi, nous sommes très pauvre. Je vais à l'université mais en dehors, pour gagner des sous, je chante. Plus tard j'aimerai me mettre dans la musique, créer un groupe.

Laury se redressa puis plongea son regard noisette dans ceux clair de sa rivale.

\- Tu vois, reprit Swan, c'est la premiere fois que je vais dormir dans un hôtel 4 étoiles et cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangée dans un restaurant. Je vais en profiter un maximu !

\- Je suis contente alors. Ça te dis un spa ce soir ?

Les yeux de Swan s'agrandirent.

\- Il y a un spa ? Mais .. Je n'ai pas de maillot !

\- Oui il y en a un et ce n'est pas grave ! Ils en prête !

\- La classe !

Vers 19 heure les deux jeunes adolescente mangèrent au maximum. Les décorations étaient très luxueuses et la nourriture succulente. Quelques magiciens jouaient sur scène et peu de temps après Swan, complètement pompette, dû à 2 bouteilles de shampagne est partir rejoindre les chanteurs puis c'est mise à chanter. C'était une soirée mémorable pour cette jeune femme qui n'avait jamais vraiment connue le luxe et pour Laury qui s'était faite sans vraiment le savoir, une amie.

Quelques heures plus tard elles sont parti dormir. Après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, Swan trouva par terre, dans les rues de Gotham une carte d'invitation. Une fête chez le procureur Harvey Dent et ..

\- Le Joker y sera ! J'en suis sur ! S'écria cette dernière en souriant.

Les yeux de Laury s'écarquillèrent.

\- Il n'y a aucun doute ! Allons faire du shopping ! Nous devons être au top !

\- Ouais ! J'ai besoin d'aller chez le coiffure ! Et faire une manucure et ..

\- Tout ce que tu veux Swan ! Répondit Laury en montrant la carte dorée de son père et en lui adressant au même passage une clin d'œil.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Vous avez bien compris, le Joker arrive très très bientôt ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Au top pour une soirée !

**CHAPITRE 8 : Au top pour une soirée prometteuse !**

Sans perdre une seconde les deux jeune adolescentes partirent dans une des boutiques les plus luxueuse et connue de Gotham City. Elles y trouvaient tous ce qu'elles avaient besoin, à savoir, des robes luxueuses, des chaussures très chic et à côté, un salon de coiffure, épilation, manucure etc. Tout ce qu'il faut pour être au top !

Swan avait opté pour une robe de couleur verte émeraude en soie qui mettait ses yeux verts en valeur. Celle ci possédait des manches très fines qui volaient au moindre mouvement. Ses cheveux étaient lissé et quelques barrette dorées abritaient dans sa somptueuse chevelure feu. Elle portait sur elle, des bijoux comportant des émeraudes très chic et un maquillage qui la mettait fortement en valeur. Même devant le miroir, elle n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître tellement qu'elle était belle.

Laury avait quant à elle, opté pour une rouge bordeaux en soie également. Celle ci ne possédait pas de manche et relevait sa poitrine pulpeuse. Ses cheveux, joliment attaché en un chignon lâché, laissant tomber quelques petite mèches châtains qui abritaient eux aussi de magnifique petite barrette. D'élégante boucles d'oreilles tombante, un collier avec des rubis la rendait encore plus belle. Elle portait un maquillage discret mais avait bien insisté sur le rouge à lèvre.

Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques ! « Le Joker va se lécher les babines en les voyant. »

Le fameux soir arriva très vite, la soirée organisé par Harvey Dent était grandiose ! La salle était illuminé et brillait de milles feux et était richement garnis, remplient de mobilier et de lustres imposants et luxueux !

Tous les invités étaient là, riant, dansant . Hommes et femmes tous les sourires aux lèvres. La fête battait son plein quand soudain les deux adolescentes, qui se sentaient « perdues » virent un homme arriver en hélicoptère avec deux femmes à son bras. Cet homme était grand le cheveux brun tirés en arrière. Celui ci était richement vêtu et saluait tout le monde.

\- Bruce.. Murmura Laury en le fixant du regard.

\- Tu le connais ?! Répondit Swan d'une voix surprise.

\- Oui, c'est le petit frère de mon père !

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Swan. Ah, je comprends pourquoi tu es .. Si riche !

Laury éclata de rire avant de s'avancer vers son oncle. Celui ci, toujours accompagné de belles jeunes femmes, ne remarqua pas de suite sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce son nom.

\- L..Laury ? Waaouh ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Coupa le milliardaire sa conversation avec ses belles demoiselles qui regardèrent les jeunes femmes de hautes en bas sous un air envieu. Tu es magnifique, comment trouves tu cet endroit ?

\- Splendide. Bruce, je te présente Swan mon .. Amie ! Swan avança timidement avant de lui serrer la main. Le millionnaire rougit légèrement, il fallait bien admettre que cette femme était magnifique, tout comme sa nièce.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Souffla poliment l'homme d'affaire avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Swan haussa un sourcil puis regarda sa rival.

\- Il n'est pas très bavard celui là.

\- C'est Bruce .. Il est un homme étrange. Mais très gentil, quand on le connaît bien. Répondit Laury en regardant une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe bleue discuter avec le fameux Harvey Dent.

\- Bon, il se grouille le Joker ?! Je suis venue pour lui moi ! Coupa Swan en jouant avec ses faux ongles.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Le Joker arrive dans le prochain chapitre :D**


	9. Chapter 9 :L'animation de la soirée

**CHAPITRE 9 : L'animation de la soirée.**

La fête battait son plein et le champagne coulait à flot ! Soudain, un cri se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un coup de feu retentit et tout le monde hurla de terreur. Les adolescentes sursautaient tout en lâchant leurs verres de champagne. Elles voulaient savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Doucement, elles se faufilaient dans la foule et soudain, leurs coeurs battaient à la chamade ! « Enfin ! Enfin le Joker était là ! Aussi magnifique que dans leurs fantasmes !

\- Bien le bonsoir mesdames et messieurs ! Lança le Joker, en avançant dans la foule, pistolet en l'air.

Le Joker venait d'entrer dans la salle bombée de gens terrifiés. Tout le monde tremblait en voyant cet être au visage de clown ses horribles cicatrices, vêtu étrangement et armé jusqu'aux dents. Il avait quelque chose d'immonde, de dérangeant. Et il aimait ça. Le Joker adorait faire peur à tout le monde. Il se sentait plus fort, plus puissant. Une sensation qui le traversait à chacun de ses pas lourds dans la salle. Le Joker se contenta de lâcher un petit rire de satisfaction et s'avança dans la pièce, dans le silence le plus glacial qu'il soit.

\- Nous sommes l'animation de la soirée ! Disait-il à la foule en fixant tout le monde de son regard monstrueux . Mais j'ai une question. Où est Harvey Dent ? Il prit un amuse gueule avant de continuer sa marche. Il déroba également une coupe de champagne, versa le contenue au sol avant de porter le verre à sa bouche. Face à ce geste illogique, la plupart de gens avaient eu les sourcils relevés en circonflexe.

\- Tu sais où est-ce que je peux trouver Harvey ? Je dois lui parler, un tout petit truc sans importance hein ? Humm Non... Continua-il en tapotant sur les joues d'un invité. Oh fait, un de ses proches, ça m'irait aussi.

\- Les voyous dans votre genre ne nous font pas peur ! Rugit un vieillard, le visage haut et fier.

Le Joker se tut et dévisagea l'homme qui avait osé le répondre de la sorte d'un oeil mauvais. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de réaction. Il s'avanca vers lui avant de lui saisir le visage. Tout le monde regardait l'homme avec pitié.

\- Tu sais quoi ? T'es le portrait craché de mon paternel ! JE DETESTAIS MON PATERNEL ! Hurla-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche et en le plaquant contre la tempe du pauvre homme qui en eut le souffle coupé.

Soudain, une femme sortit de la foule. Une jeune femme élégante, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu nuit et coiffé d'un beau chignon

\- Cela suffit ! Arrêtez !

Le Joker tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et lâcha le vieil homme qui tomba entre les mains de ses complices. Il s'avança vers elle en se recoiffant et en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Hé, bonsoir ma beauté, souffla-t-il de manière séduisante. C'est sûrement toi, la gonzesse de Harvey, hein ? Et tu es magnifique..

Swan et Laury se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui est cette sal.. Cette pouf qui ose parler avec notre Joker chéri ?! S'exclama Laury en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Répondit Swan en serrant les dents.

\- En plus elle est moche et .. Le Joker .. Notre Joker à appelé cette .. Chose beauté ! S'étrangla la première en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

 **À suivre ..**


	10. Chapter 10 : La pouf à la robe bleue

NiaNiancat **: Merci pour ta review j'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire !**

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Hahahaha désolée xD je me rattraperai par un bisou du Joker xD**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : La pouf à la robe bleue.**

Le Joker tournait autour de cette femme puis les deux adolescentes sentaient leur colère monter. « Il faut intervenir oui .. Il le faut ! »

\- Oh tu es nerveuse ? lui demanda t-il. C'est les cicatrices ? Tu veux savoir à qui je les dois ?

La pouf, comme le pensaient très fortement les deux rivale, ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme pour le défier du regard.

\- Ok, souffla-t-il dans un souffle. Viens par ici.

Laury s'apprêtait d'avancer mais fut retenue par Swan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ⁈

\- Bah quoi ? Il a dit viens ici ?

La seconde se permit de lâcher un soupire.

\- J'avoue que j'aimerai être à sa place.

Il s'empara du visage de la jeune femme et lui colla le couteau contre la joue pour l'immobiliser. Cette dernière sursauta de terreur et essaya de se débattre mais il la tenait fermement, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était prise au piège. Et le Joker semblait apprécier cette situation.

\- Tu sais. Humm il se lécha les lèvres ce qui fit fondre les deux adolescente qui mourraient d'envie être en face de ce clown. Dans le temps j'avais une femme, elle était magnifique... comme toi. Elle me disait que je m'en faisais trop, que je devais sourire un peu plus. Elle était accro au jeu et elle avait des dettes. Et un jour, elle s'est fait piéger par des requins... et ils lui ont lacéré le visage. On avait pas le fric pour la soigner, et elle ne le supporte pas. Je voulais seulement revoir son sourire... Je voulais qu'elle sache que je me fichais de ses cicatrices ! Alors, je me suis collé le rasoir dans la bouche et regarde... ce que je me suis fait ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je lui ai donné envie de vomir ! Et elle s'est envolée... Mais maintenant je vois le bon côté... Maintenant je peux sourire en permanence !

Sans attendre, la jeune femme lui donna un coup de pied bien placé ce qui fit cambrer le Joker.

\- Hummm, on fait preuve de résistance ? Hummm j'adore ça ! Il l'a rattrapa puis plaqua le couteau sur sa joue. Avant même que le Joker n'ai eu le temps de lui taillader le visage qu'une voix rauque sortit de nul part.

\- Alors tu vas m'adorer !

\- Et voilà .. Batman entre en scène. Soupira Swan en caressant sa magnifique chevelure.

\- Pff genre hey tu crois que je pourrai lui demander un autographe ?!

\- Quoi tu es fan de ce type déguisé en chauve- souris ? S'étrangla la rouquine.

\- Nah .. Mais juste pour le fun !

\- Tu es bizarre toi ..

 **À suivre ..**


	11. Chapter 11 : Rencontre avec deux fans

**CHAPITRE 11 : Rencontre avec deux fans girls.**

Évidement Batman menait le combat. « Cette maudite chauve-souris pourrai un jour se mêler de ce qu'il le regarde et laisser le Joker tranquille ?! »

Alors qu'un combat s'annonçait hard, les deux adolescentes se disputèrent à qui aura un autographe la première puis ..

\- Hey regard mon bébé a jeté la pouf en bleue par dessus la fenêtre ! S'exclama Swan avec satisfaction.

\- TON Joker ? Tu veux dire MON Joker oui ! Rétorqua la seconde. Puis s'était repartit une une énième dispute puis ..

\- Où est le Joker ! S'étrangla Swan la bouche grande ouverte.

\- QUOI ? Il nous a encore filé ‼! Rattrapons le ‼

Les deux rivales courraient dans le manoir en espérant de trouver l'agent du chaos. Elles avaient pris le première ascenseur qui s'était ouvert puis tomba avec une vielle qui ne faisait que de leur parler de son mari mort depuis quelques années apparemment. « Putaaaaaain ‼! »

\- Shhhh c'est toi qui a lâché une caisse !? Chuchota Swan la main devant son nez, le regard dépité.

\- Hein ? Non ! Je ne suis pas un porc !

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est la vielle !

Elles firent soudain les gros yeux, une grimace de dégoût puis se bouchèrent le nez en respirant avec la bouche, elles descendirent à toute vitesse lorsque les portes s'étaient ouverte, puis quittèrent cette demeure et ..

\- Putaaaaaaaaaaain … Bah oui ! Il a fallut qu'il pleuve ‼! Hurla Laury

\- Mon brushing ! Mon maquillage ! Ma robe ‼

\- Mon argent ‼

Soudain, elles virent Ô surprise, Ô bonheur le Joker ! Il était de dos et marchait ! Elles couraient alors vers lui puis vinrent à lui faire barrage.

\- STOOOOOOP ‼‼ Hurla Laury en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Swan posa une main sur l'épaule de sa rival et tenta elle aussi de reprendre sa respiration. Je me suis tuée au vélo couru comme une malade j'ai ..

\- J'ai dévalée les rues avec mes rollers ! Fais des ampoules !

\- Dormis dans une entrepôt dégelasse afin de pouvoir te voir à la sortie de ta fichue réunion ! Continua Laury

\- Attrapée un sacré mal de dos ! Reprit Swan

\- Payée une fortune dans un hôtel 4 étoiles afin de nous reposer car monsieur et inaccessible ‼

À ses mots Swan posa les yeux vers sa rival avant de toussoter.

\- Heu ouais .. Ça ce n'était pas si grave .. T'es parents sont riches et personnellement j'ai adorée et...

\- ON S'EN FOU ! J'ai dépensée une fortune pour que nous puissions être magnifiques ! Au top pour cette soirée ⁈

\- Oui et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous savons que tu serai là !

\- Et maintenant il tombe des cordes des cooordes !

\- Mon brushiiiiiiing !

Laury tomba sur ses genoux au pieds du Joker, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te voir .. Parce que je voulais un autographe de toi. Tu es mon plus grand faaaaaan ‼!

Swan avança légèrement puis posa ses yeux clairs dans ceux fixes du Joker puis tressaillît.

\- Heu ouais .. Enfin moi je suis venu parce que je voulais enfin je veux me marier avec toi,te faire l'amour fonder une famille et ..

\- QUOI ? Reprit Laury c'est moi qui vais me marier avec !

\- Ah ouais ?! Et bien dans tes rêves cocotte ‼

Le Joker regarda ces demoiselles et ne savait pas si il devait rire ou retourner à ses occupations. Elles semblaient presque aussi folles que lui et cela lui passait. Il pleuvait des cordes et leurs maquillages étaient en train de couler. L'agent du chaos passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ce qui provoqua une fission chez les jeunes adolescentes puis tourna les talons sous un rire loufoque.

\- Quoi ? Hey reviens ! Reviens ! Hurla Swan en courant derrière lui.

Laury mit un certain temps avant de suivre sa rival.

 **À suivre ..**


	12. Chapter 12 : Un héros diabolique

**CHAPITRE 12 : Un héro diabolique.**

Les rires sinistres et loufoque du Joker se faisaient entendre à des kilomètres. Swan s'était aussitôt mise à courir suivit de sa rival qui avait réussit à se remettre de ses émotions. Alors que le Joker venait d'emprunter une ruelle sombre, les deux jeune fans venaient de le perdre de vue. L'agent du chaos avait disparu, sans laisser de trace. La pluie n'avait pas cessée et elles commençait à avoir froid.

Vêtues de la sortes, elles n'étaient pas tout à fait tranquille à l'idée qu'un bandit venant de nul par surgisse et vienne par la suite les violer et déposer leurs cadavres plus loin, sans compter qu'elles n'avaient pas d'arme - encore si elles savaient s'en servir - il était tard, il faisait nuit noire, froid, elles étaient mouillées jusqu'à os et la fatigue commençait à se manifester.

\- Si tu veux mon avi, je crois que nous devrions nous trouver un abris pour y passer la nuit. Décida Swan de parler tout en essayant de se réchauffer au mieux.

Laury fronça les sourcils puis baissa les bras.

\- Tu as raison, je pense qu'il serai plus sage de rentrer chez nous. Nous continuons nos recherches plus tard.

\- Nous ? Je croyais que tu voulais avoir le Joker pour toi toute seule ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux, mais nous avons quand même passé de bons moment. Elle laissa une petite pause avant de reprendre. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami avant de te rencontrer et je pense que .. Le mieux et que .. Nous laisserons libre au destin de choisir à qui d'entre nous le Joker choisira.

Swan ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis afficha un air étonnée. Elle mît un certain temps avant de répondre. Elle hocha la tête puis lui adressa un sourire.

Elles continuèrent leur marche, essayant de rester les plus discrètes que possible jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de canette surgisse au bout de la ruelle. Laury hoqueta de peur et vint se coller un peu plus vers sa rival. Quant à la seconde, plus courageuse, elle fronça les sourcils et ..

\- Qui est là ?!

Pas de réponse, seul des bruits de pas se firent entendre et semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus vers elles. Les coeurs battant de peur. Il ne manquait plus qu'un miaulement sinistre d'un chat pour compléter le tout. Puis une silhouette sombre commençait à apparaître sous les yeux des jeune adolescentes puis ..

\- Et bien que vois-je, deux beautés au beau milieu de la rue.

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, plus précisément un voyou. Son regard était mesquin et avait sur lui un couteau. Laury était en panique total, Swan regardait derrière elle et vit qu'il y en avait un autre. En faites, elles étaient encerclées sans aucun moyen de s'échapper. Tandis que les bandits se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, sous des rires sadiques, leur unique espoir était devenu le Batman.

\- Alors mes mignonnes on a froid ? Si vous voulez mes potes et moi pouvons vous réchauffer ! Avait dit le premier en se caressant sans gêne l'antre jambe.

\- Reculez ! Gros porcs ! Trancha Swan en serrant les dents.

Cette réplique plus aux bandits puis sans crier gare, bondient sur elles. Trois étaient sur Laury et le reste sur la seconde. Des cris de peur, de désespoir se faisaient entendre. Elles se débattaient au mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Plus loin une autre silhouette entra en scène sorti d'un rire loufoque que tout le monde reconnaissait entre mille. Les bandits stoppèrent aussitôt et ..

\- T.t.t.t.t .. Deux contre sept. Voilà qui est pitoyable.

 **À suivre ..**


	13. Chapter 13 : Perfect Joker

**Merci a vous pour vos reviews ! :D**

 **Un très joyeux anniversaire à** Harleyquinnlilimonster **qui a aujourd'hui 21 ans :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 : Perfect Joker**

À ce moment là, les bandits se regardèrent tout en se disant si il fallait ignorer la remarque du clown, ou alors fuir au plus vite. - Fuir aurait été la solution la plus sage. - Quant au deux adolescentes, elle venaient à peine de reprendre leur souffle qu'une expression de surprise et de joie apparaissait sur leur minois. « Le Joker ! Le Joker est là ‼ » Elles voulurent se relever mais deux bandits virent a les plaquer davantage sur le sol humide et glacial, poussant un gémissement de désagrément et de douleur chez elles.

Le Joker était un homme très complexe et incompris, il torturait, tuait des hommes de n'importe qu'elle classe sociale , braquait des banques et semait la terreur dans tout Gotham, cependant il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas. La lâcheté.

L'agent du chaos ne se prenait jamais aux femmes ni aux enfant. Du moins pas volontairement. Il était un redoutable prédateur, le cauchemar de tous les citoyens de Gotham City les crimes et les tentatives de vol sont pour source d'amusement. Le Joker n'était en fait qu'un enfant, l'enfant du mal. Tout ce qu'il faisait n'était en fait qu'un passe temps, il ne voyait pas le mal en ôtant une vie ni en défigurant une personne. Cependant, il n'acceptait en aucun cas la lâcheté. D'une démarche funeste et qu'un ricanement lugubre il avança doucement, n'oubliant pas de se lécher les lèvres toutes les cinq seconde. De ses yeux sombres et tranchant, il fixa les bandits puis passa une main dans sa chevelure verdâtre et grasse.

\- Hey le clown on dégage ! Avait osé lancé un malheureux qui n'avait pas encore la moindre idée qu'il venait de signaler son arête de mort.

Le Joker pencha sa tête sur le côté, passage rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres boursouflées avant de la claquer contre son palais.

\- Un clown ? Je n'apprécie pas, je n'apprécie pas du tout que l'on m'appelle de la sorte. Répondit le Joker sous un air enfantin.

Les bandits en voyant le soit disant monstre craint de toute sa splendeur des citoyens agir comme un gamin a qui on lui a arraché ses jouet se mirent à rire aux éclats. Le Joker partagea leur euphorie, caressa sa poche où reposait sagement son couteau suisse avant de le balancer dans la gorge du malheureux qui avait osé "l'insulter " Les autres en voyant le cadavre baigné dans un bain de sang de leur compagnon lancèrent des jurons avant de prendre la fuite.

L'agent du chaos se lécha les lèvres puis constat que la fille habillée en rouge pourpre était totalement recroquevillée sur elle même et celle qui portait une verte émeraude avait réussit à se lever et fixa avec adoration l'homme qu'elle rêvait jour et nuit de le voir. Intrigué, le Joker avança vers elle, toujours en se léchant les lèvres. Sa démarche provoqua une légère peur chez la jeune femme puis fit tomber dans le vouloir sa carte d'identité. Curieux, il se pencha la ramassa et ..

\- Et bien joyeux anniversaire miss heu .. Hummm Swan. Sa voix était enjouée et mystérieuse.

La jeune adolescente hoqueta de stupeur et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Sa voix rauque avait réveillé la seconde qui commençait à se sentir jalouse, elle couru aussitôt vers sa rival puis ..

\- Naaaaaaaaan le Joker est à moooooooi !

 **À suivre**


	14. Chapter 14 : De nouvelles recrues

**Merci pour les revers ! Voilà le 14 éme chapitre en ligne :D**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : De nouvelles recrues.**

Swan vit une fille arriver comme une hystérique, c'était une Laury particulièrement en colère que le Joker est adressé la parole uniquement à sa rivale. Elle fronça droit vers elle puis la poussa sans ménagement, sous les yeux ébranlés du Joker.

\- Nooooooon le Joker est à moi à moi et à moi seul ‼

Swan se releva, grimaça en s'apercevant qu'elle venait de salir sa belle robe émeraude avant de se mettre elle a aussi à rouspéter.

\- Mais tu es malade ou quoi ? Et moi qui penser avoir passé un accord sur ce sujet ?!

\- Mais de quoi tu parles au juste ?!

Swan leva les yeux au ciel puis remit ses cheveux en place. Elle essaya de garder un minimum de bon sens et tenta bien tant que mal de rester calme.

\- Rien laisse tomber ! Et la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme celui-ci je te bute !

\- Ah ouais ? Répète pour voir ?

Une énième dispute était en train de se produire. Pendant que les deux adolescentes se crêpaient le chignon, la pluie continuait de tomber. Rien ne semblait perturber le cours de cette bagarre. Pas même un orage. Quand deux jeune filles se disputaient pour le même mec, mieux vaut se trouver loin du terrain de combat.

Pendant ce temps là, le Joker observait la scène avec fascination. Non pas parce qu'elles se disputaient pour lui, mais particulièrement sur la manière dont chacune donnaient et évitaient les coups. Il songeait même à les recuter, d'ailleurs avec tous les crimes et braquages qu'il avait fait entre temps, il avait perdu trop d'homme et il en fallait à tout pris embaucher du nouveaux personnel . Alors pourquoi pas des femmes aux caractères forts et combattives comme celles-ci ?

Alors que les deux adolescentes ne cessaient guère cette dangereuse querelle, le Joker dû intervenir, oui parce qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de la nuit, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ! Il se plaça au milieu du terrain de combat et manqua un coup prevenant d'une des fille.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Temps mort ! instantanément, les deux jeunes adolescentes cessèrent la dispute et restèrent béa face au Joker. Laury qui sentait les mains de son "bébé Joker " faillit tomber à la renverse mais se retint de ne pas le faire. Le psychopathe reprit son calme puis passa furtivement sa langue autour de ses lèvres ce qui provoqua un agréable frisson envers les demoiselles. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous battre les petites, je vous le promets, mais avant tout, essayons de rester ... Calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par " Vous aurez tout le temps de vous battre ? " Répondit là courageuses Swan qui osa le défier du regard.

Le Joker se mît à rire puis passa une énième fois sa langue autour de ses lèvres.

\- Que diriez vous, les petites, de laisser vos banalités de côtés et de rejoindre la criminalité ? De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix !

 **À suivre ..**


	15. Chapter 15 : Un reve qui devient réalit

**Hahaha** Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Ne t'inquiète pas, elle chantera dans le prochain chapitre ;) tu verras :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 : Un rêve qui devient réalité !**

Avaient-elles bien entendu ? N'étaient-elles pas en train de rêver ? Le Joker non, LEUR Joker avait-il réellement invité si gentiment à ces jeunes demoiselles, rejoindre la criminalité ? C'est seulement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elles se sont aperçues qu'elles vivaient vraiment en cet instant, et le Joker avait fait « pour une fois dans sa vie » preuve de patience en leur expliquant qu'elles ne rêvaient pas et qu'elles n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix que d'accepter.

Les deux jeunes suivaient le Joker jusqu'à son repaire. Il avait ses deux hommes de mains qui l'attendaient. Il y avait un immense bordel, un croire que sa baraque n'avait jamais été nettoyée !

\- Waooouh c'est … Comment dire … Souffla Laury en grimaçant.

\- C'est pas assez propre pour madame ? Répondit l'un des acolytes.

\- Ne faites pas attention, elle a l'habitude de vivre dans le luxe ! Répondit une Swan en baillant.

\- Et bien quelle oublie son ancienne vie ! Elle est l'une des notre à présent, tout comme toi ! Intervint durement le Joker en se débarrassant de sa veste violette.

Ses hommes de mains se mirent à rire puis constatèrent que leur patron avait embauché de très belles demoiselles. Les filles constataient qu'il y avait quand même une petite cuisine, et plusieurs petites salles. Le Joker en ouvrit une et elles virent qu'il y avait un petit fauteuil tout pourris et un bureau assez large. La salle empestait le renfermé et à peine avait-il ouvert que de la poussière y était sortit.

\- Cette pièce mérite un petit ménage ! Constata Swan.

\- Des demain je payerai une femme de ménage ! Répondit Laury en touchant les murs sales et poussiéreux.

Le Joker regarda les jeunes adolescentes avant de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Demain debout à 6 heures et pas de retard !

Avant même ou le Joker ne parte Swan couru le rejoindre.

\- Je dors dans ton lit avec toi ‼

Suivit de Laury qui sauta sur le Joker. Le psychopathe les repoussa sans ménagement puis dû faire preuve de bon sens pour ne pas les gifler.

\- C'est dans votre chambre ou dehors !

\- Vive la galanterie… Marmonna Swan en le voyant partir s'enfermer dans une autre pièce.

\- Je veux dormir avec mon Joky ! Sanglota Laury.

\- Ouais moi aussi. Hey j'ai une idée !

 **À suivre ..**


	16. Chapter 16 : Dur dur le matin !

NiaNiancat **:Haha Merciii ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant. Je pense que celle ci te fera rire**

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Ça sera dans le prochain finalement, je vais le poster demain tkt pas hahaha merci pour la review !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 : Dur dur le matin !**

Le lendemain matin le Joker fut réveillé par une étrange sensation. Il avait chaud et avait l'impression que son bras droit était " endormit"

Il se mît comme à son habitude de râler avant d'ouvrir un œil, puis deux et …

\- Bonjour mon Loulou, tu as bien dormit ? Avait dit une Swan en sous vêtement noir, allongée sur le dos, en train de fumer une clope, l'air de rien. De l'autre côté une Laury qui elle aussi portait un sous vêtement, mais de couleur rose bonbon, allongée sur lui, câlinant son bras droit.

« Avant que le Joker ne s'endorme, hier soir, Laury était parti faire une petite course afin de prendre des vêtements de rechange. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, qu'une boutique était ouverte le soir très tard. Puis une fois les rechanges mis, elles ont profité de se faufiler dans la chambre de leur Joker et comme il faisait une chaleur a en mourir, elles ont opté pour se mettre en sous-vêtements. »

A la vu de ses jeunes adolescentes dans son lit, en tenu si légère, l'air de rien, sans gêne, le Joker sursauta et cru tomber à la reverse.

\- Noon Joky ne bouge pas tu es si confortable ! Râla une Laury qui se retourna puis s'étira de tout son long.

 _Au même moment._

Les hommes de main du Joker étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il était 6 heures pile.

\- Que fait le patron ? Il devrai être debout à cette heure ? Lança le premier type en buvant son café.

\- Tu crois vraiment que les nanas qu'il a embauché seraient venu nous préparer le petit déjeuner ? Râla un autre qui était apparement de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu rêves mon vieux ! Si tu veux mon avis le patron veut se les faire !

Au même moment, un cris provenait de l'étage, suivit d'une Swan qui atterrie en bas des escaliers sur les fesses, sous les regards surpris et curieux des hommes de main, puis furent encore plus lorsqu'une Laury atterrie au même endroit que la dernière en poussant un crie de surprise.

Le Joker venait de les balancer hors de son lit et aussi jeté au passage des vêtements usés.

Les hommes du Joker se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la scène puis haussèrent les épaules.

Les deux jeunes se relevèrent puis posèrent une main sur la tête et les fesses. Le Joker n'était pas allé de main morte en les jetant des escaliers ! Elles enfilèrent en vitesse les vêtements que leur "bébé joker " avait balancé puis passèrent à table l'air de rien.

\- J'ai faaaaaim ! Y a quoi à bouffer dans cette baraque ! Rugit une Laury en train de fouiller sans gêne dans le frigo sous les yeux agacé des autres.

\- Oooh du laaaait ! Répondit Swan en buvant au berlingot. Un des homme s'apprêtait de rouspeter, de leurs montrer les bonnes manières, mais n'eut pas le temps, Swan tendit le berlingot et lui en proposa après avoir bu plus de la moitié. T'en veeeeeux ?! Elle renifla fort puis agrandit son sourire comme ci qu'elle voulait se moquer de lui.

L'homme de main grimaça puis rejoint les autres qui pouffaient de rire. La jeune femme haussa les épaules en se disant que ca lui en fera plus pour elle.

\- Oooooh regarde Swan il y a mon Joky qui descend les escaliers en caleçon et les cheveux en pétards !

\- Ooooh putain ! Vite ton appareil photo ?!

 **À suivre ..**


	17. Chapter 17 : Et mon sourire ?

**Merci à vous,** harlquinnlilimonster **,** Audiie **,** Sonia **, pour vos reviews ! ;) voilà la suite ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 : Et mon sourire ?**

Laury qui avait toujours son iPad sur elle, prit une rapide photo avant que les deux n'enchainent un fou rire hystérique. « Go Facebook ! Niak niak niak ‼ Haha ‼ »

Ces hommes de main avaient les yeux aussi ronds que des billes, et le patron, ayant entendu un « cliiiic » et en voyant l'état de ses deux adolescentes complètements déjantées, il compris. Il passa outre ce désagrément puis enfila en 4éme vitesse ses vêtements qui se trouvaient dans une autre pièce de la maison.

\- Tu crois que Joky change de caleçon de temps à autre ? Chuchota une Laury dans les oreilles de Swan. « Il est bien branlé quand même la vache ! »

\- Vu l'odeur je ne pense pas !

Cette dernier grimaça

\- Je crois que j'irai lui en acheter tout à l'heure ! Il va peut-être mal le prendre mais l'hygiène passe avant tout !

\- Ouais ! « Surtout si je veux me le taper .. Bref .. » Je viendrai avec toi comme ça je t'aiderai pour prendre de la bouffe ! Répondit Swan en regardant le frigo pratiquement vide.

Swan s'apprêterait de rigoler lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poche de pantalon. Son portable qui vibré.

\- Merde appel manqué de ma mère. Elle doit se demander où je suis ‼

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu es chez une copine pour réviser ! Répondit Laury en haussant les épaules.

Cette dernière se mît à rire.

\- Moi réviser ? Haha ! Elle ne voudra jamais me croire !

\- Bah tu n'as qu'à …

\- CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DISCUTER ! Coupa le Joker, leur discussion, en leur balançant un moppe et un sceau en pleine figure. Et que ça brille !

Swan se mordit l'intérieur de la joie pour ne pas lui montrer en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas son esclave « sauf au lit, par contre » Songea-t-elle en rougissant et en prenant un air coquin. Tandis que Laury se rebiffa en lui disant qu'avec le fric qu'elle avait elle pouvait embaucher une femme de ménage. Mais le Joker ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille, il lui colla un couteau dans sa bouche et…

\- Répète un peu ? Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces ci-ca-trices humm ?

\- Non mais je veux bien que tu me fasses un joli sourire sur mon visage ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard pétillant.

Les hommes de main se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Quand au Joker, il lâcha subitement son couteau, le visage surpris. Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé de lui dessiner un sourire. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre des supplications et des pleures lorsqu'il menaçait ses victimes avec ce rictus. Mais il se reprit très vite, d'ailleurs, son état de surprise était quasi-invisible.

\- Hey ! moi aussi je veux un sourire sur mon visage ! Moi d'abord moi moi d'abord ‼ Intervint une Swan aussi motivé que la précédente.

Le Joker, qui en était halluciné par se retournement de situation, replaça ses cheveux verts, se lécha les lèvres puis quitta la salle en marmonnant des injures.

\- Hey ?! Et mon sourire ? jokyyyy ?! Reprit une Laury boudeuse.

 **À suivre …**


	18. Chapter 18 : Provisions !

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et ne tinquiete pas** Harlequinnlilimonster **, ta chanson arrive dans le prochain que je vais publier en même temps que celui là :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18 : Provisions**

Après avoir nettoyé de fond en comble la maison du Joker, les deux jeunes filles sont parti prendre un bus afin de faire leur shopping. Laury vérifia que son argent était bien arrivé sur son compte puis alla avec sa rivale dans un centre commerciale.

\- Bon, donne moi la liste. Swan lui tendit le bout de papier en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Nourriture petit déjeuner, nouvelles assiettes, des boîtes de conserve hummm.

\- Des caleçons pour le Joker ! Lança Swan en pouffant de rire.

\- Oui ! On va même commencer par ça !

\- Ah et vu que c'est bientôt Halloween, des déguisements !

\- WHAT ? Swan tu es sérieuse ? tu veux te déguiser ?!

Cette dernière élargi son sourire avant de hocher la tête.

\- Très bien, après tout pourquoi pas.

Elles sont rentrées quelques heures plus tard les mains remplis de pochons.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Que ce que vous foutez avec tout ça ?! Demanda le Joker en prenant une expression grave.

\- On a fait les courses ! Répondit Swan en souriant.

\- Ouais et il faut dire merci ! C'est bibi qui a payée ! Reprit la seconde en déposant les pochons au sol.

Les hommes de mains avaient les yeux aussi ronds que des billes en voyant toute la nourriture sur la table. Le Joker ouvrit un paquet de Sao avant d'aller les grignoter dehors sur la terrasse.

\- Hey mon Joky chéri ! Je t'ai pris des caleçons et une brosse à dent ‼ Continua Laury en pouffant de rire.

\- Merde on a oublié le dentifrice ! Chuchota Swan.

\- Aie … Moi qui me faisait une telle joie de pouvoir l'embrasser avec une haleine fraîche !

Le Joker qui avait une ouïe très fine manqua de s'étouffer puis s'approcha d'elles, les plaquant contre le mur, le couteau suisse près à rentrer dans l'action.

\- Répétez un peu ? Il les tenait fermement puis passa sa langue autour de sa bouche. Swan qui ne pouvait plus respirer dû au manque d'air frai,elle devenait blanchâtre. Laury explosa.

\- Prends ma carte bleue, je te filerai le code, mais fais moi le plaisir de consulter un dentiste parce que moi je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à l'envie de te rouler une pelle, mais je le ferai, de préférence avec …

\- QUOI ? Hurla le Joker ahuri de la situation. Il pouvait d'ailleurs voir ses hommes de mains se tordent de rire.

\- Hey patron il est mignon celui avec les fleurs ! Hahaha ‼ Rigola un de ses hommes en tenant dans ses mains un caleçon blanc avec des grosses fleures roses. Il arqua un sourcils avant de devenir aussi rouge que la couleur de son rouge à lèvres. Il relâcha les jeunes filles puis remit son couteau dans sa poche.

\- Réunion dans 2 minutes !

 **À suivre ….**


	19. Chapter 19 : La musique de Swan

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Voilà ta musique ‼ Haha :3**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19 : La musique de Swan.**

\- Tout le monde était réuni autour de la table en train d'écouter le Joker parler. Apparement, il voulait sortir ce soir même pour une affaire dite personnelle.

Les minutes étaient longues, si longues que les deux adolescentes commençaient à s'ennuyer.

\- Putain ils n'ont pas fini ‼ Chuchota Laury en se tortillant dans tous les sens. J'ai envie de pisser !

\- La prochaine fois je fais semblant d'être malade !

\- Trouve un moyen pour faire passer le temps !

\- Tu veux une chanson ?

\- Non tu ne vas pas oser ?! Pouffa Laury.

Le Joker posa un regard noir vers les deux jeunes qui parlaient un peu trop fort et qui semblaient se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire avant de faire un " shhhh "

\- On parie ? Provoqua Swan, le sourire grand aux lèvres.

\- 100 dollars que tu ne le fera pas !

\- Et 100 dollars dans la poche ! Niak Niak Niak ‼

 **call me the space cowboy, yeah (1)**  
Certaines personnes m'appellent le cowboy de l'espace, ouais  
 **Some call me the gangster of love**  
Certains m'appellent le gangster de l'amour  
 **Some people call me Maurice**  
Certaines personnes m'appelle Maurice  
 **Cause I speak of the pompitous of love (2)**  
Parce que je parle le pompitous de l'amour  
 **People talk about me, baby**  
Les gens parlent de moi, bébé  
 **Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong**  
Disent que je te fais du mal  
 **Well, don't you worry baby**  
Bien, ne t'inquiète pas bébé  
 **Don't worry**  
Ne t'inquiète pas  
 **Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home**  
Parce que je suis juste là, juste là, jute là, juste là à la maison  
 **Cause I'm a picker**  
Parce que je suis un opportuniste  
 **I'm a grinner**  
Je suis un optimiste  
 **I'm a lover**  
Je suis un amant  
 **And I'm a sinner**  
Et je suis un pêcheur  
 **I play my music in the sun**  
Je joue ma musique au soleil  
 **I'm a joker**  
Je suis un farceur  
 **I'm a smoker**  
Je suis un fumeur  
 **I'm a midnight toker**  
Je suis un fumeur de joint de la nuit  
 **I sure don't want to hurt no one**  
Je ne veux vraiment blesser personne

Avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de continuer quelle reçut en pleine figure le vase qui dormait sagement sur la table accompagné de fleur et un peu d'eau.

Elle avait des étoiles qui tournaient autour de sa tête puis éclata de rire en maugréant " Tu me dois 1000 dollars. "

 **À suivre …**


	20. Chapter 20 : Spécial Halloween

**Harleyquinnlilimonster : Aaaaaah … Je suis désolée .. Justement je ne me souvenais plus hésitais ‼ XD tkt pas, je te trouverai un chapitre pour l'autre chanson ;) je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant ! En ce moment je suis à fond sur lui xD**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 : Spécial Halloween.**

Et voilà, nous étions le 31 octobre, et ce soir, les enfants viendront sonner aux portes pour réclamer des bonbons ou des farces. Dans une heure il fera nuit et les deux adolescentes étaient déjà en train de se préparer, loin des regards des autres.

\- Plus de noirs sur mes yeux ‼ S'exclama Swan qui voulait se déguiser en Joker. Tout comme Laury. Elles avaient d'ailleurs chipées les vêtements de ce dernier ( vu qu'il en avait une dizaine ) à croire qu'il n'était pas si sale que cela.

\- Pff et dire que si il m'avait fait un joli sourire comme je lui avait demandé jamais je ne serai là à m'embêter de le faire au crayon ! Râla Laury en essayant de se faire deux cicatrices aux coins des lèvres.

\- Tu as raison ! Il n'est vraiment pas cool … au fait, ces hommes ont dit quoi quand tu leur as donné leur déguisement ?

\- Qu'ils n'ont pas assez l'âge de ramasser des bonbons. Pff.

\- Ils sont nuls. Tant pis, ça en fera plus pour nous. Laury, tu veux bien me passer de la laque verte derrière mes cheveux ? je n'ai pas des bras comme docteur gadget et je ne peux pas vérifier si il y en a partout.

\- Pas de problème, tu fera la même chose pour moi hein ?

\- Dac.

Pendant ce temps, le Joker entra avec un cadavre en marmonnant des injures.

\- Préparez vous nous sortons ce soir … Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Trancha le Joker en voyant ses homme de mains essayer les costumes que les jeunes recrues avaient prises deux jours plus tôt.

N'ayant pas entendu leur patron rentrer il gloussèrent firent mine de rien. «Rien rien … On voulait juste ..»

\- Vous comptez fêter Halloween avec ces stupides marmots ?! d'où sortent ces ridicules costumes ?! Lança le Joker en s'approchant d'eux, passant au passage sa langue autour de ses lèvres.

Ses hommes se regardèrent puis gloussèrent de plus bel lorsqu'ils virent son couteau se balader dans ses mains.

\- Ce sont les nouvelles ‼ Répondit un, plus courageux que les autres. Elles voulaient ramasser des bonbons avec nous ! Que l'on s'amuse un peu !

Le Joker s'arrêta puis pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Ra-ma-sser des bon-bons ? S'a-mu...ser ?! Articula le Joker d'une manière enfantine et menaçante.

Il n'eut pas le temps de planter son couteau dans la tête de ce malheureux qu'il vit avec horreur ces deux recrues sortir de leur chambre en rigolant comme des hystériques, vêtues, maquillées coiffées de la même manière que lui. Il lâcha son couteau, choqué.

\- On veut des bonbons, on veut des bonbons on veut des bonbons on veut des bonbons ! Hahahahaha. Lançaient en coeur ces derrières en pouffant de rire comme des gamines de 5 ans.

Le Joker avait des yeux aussi ronds que des billes puis ses hommes de mains, hilares. Il prit ensuite un air plus menaçant lorsqu'il constata qu'elles avaient fouillé dans son armoire, car elles portaient les mêmes vtements qu'il mettait. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elles étaient déjà dehors en hurlant " Bonbons ou farces ?! "

\- P..patron ? On peu nous aussi .. Bredouilla un de ses hommes, malgré son la colère monstre du patron.

\- SORTEZ ! Hurla ce dernier, le regard encore plus noir que d'habitude. Il quitta la salle puis monta dans sa chambre.

Ses hommes de mains se regardèrent puis sautillaient sur place.

\- Allons ramasser des bonbons !

 **JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !**

 **À suivre ..**


	21. Chapter 21 : Une idée de cadeau

**CHAPITRE 21 : Une idée de cadeau**

Plusieurs mois se sont passés. Laury avait entre temps revu ses parents et avaient annoncés qu'ils partiraient en croisière pendant 1 année entière ! Cette dernière avait refusée l'offre, pour la simple et bonne raison, elle voulait rester avec sa nouvelle amie et bien sûr son grand amour, le Joker. Swan quand à elle, n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de sa famille, apparement ils ont déménagés. Tout comme son amie elle resta avec le Joker et ses compagnons. Elle s'entraînait de temps à autre à chanter, même si le Joker lui jetait des objets lorsqu'il était d'humeur massacrante.

La relation avec lui était harde. En effet, il ne semblait pas intéressé, malgré qu'elles étaient magnifiques, tout ce qui l'importait le plus dans la vie c'est le vole et les meurtres. Le reste n'avait que très peu d'importance. _ Pour le moment. _

Noël approchait à grand pas, même qu'il y avait de la neige partout ! Alors que le psychopathe trainait dans les rues pour se " divertir " les deux femmes firent les boutiques afin de trouver LA tenue de père noël convenable pour le soir du réveillon. Sans oublier le cadeau pour " Joky Chéri "

\- C'est moi qui lui offre un bijou ‼ S'exclama Laury en fonçant dans une bijouterie

\- Hey ! Souffla Swan en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'est pas juste ‼ Il va me falloir une autre idée de cadeau ..

\- Pourquoi pas une arme ? Joky en raffole !

\- Bien sûr … Joky ne voudra jamais utiliser un autre couteau que le sien et tu le sais très bien ! Une lueur sadique naquit dans les yeux de la jeune rousse , à moins que …

\- Que tu planques le sien, que tu le laisses bouder un instant et que fais celle qui le sauve en lui achetant un neuf !

\- On a eu la même idée ‼ S'exclama Swan en rigolant.

\- Bah oui, on es pas meilleure amie pour rien !

Swan après une dizaine de boutique avait enfin trouvé un magnifique couteau suisse pour son Joky. Toutes les deux étaient à présent devant une bijouterie.

\- Dis Swan, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui offrir … Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas une boucle d'oreille ?

\- Super, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir ! Surtout si il aime se faire passer pour un gay ! Ironisa cette dernière en pouffant de rire.

Laury prit un air dépitée avant de secouer la tête. « Ouais vu comme cela … »

\- Un collier en argent ?

\- Nah .. Répondit Swan, pourquoi pas une montre ! Il en a pas et je suis sûr que ça lui fera plus plaisir !

\- C'est nul .. En fait je crois que je vais trouver une autre idée qu'un bijoux !

Swan haussa les épaules.

\- J'aimerai lui offrir …

\- Oui Laury ?

\- Vu qu'il … Sens mauvais … Un parfum. Du moins un désodorisant, mais je ne sais pas si il va vraiment.. Apprécier !

\- Sish ‼ Pas capable de le faire ! Pouffa la rouquine en tendant sa main.

Laury éclata de rire puis tapa dans celle de son amie.

\- Je suis capable ‼ Mais après j''aurai intérêt de me mettre à courir !

 **À suivre ...**


	22. Chapter 22 : Mères Noël

**Merci bcp pour toutes vos commentaires ‼! Vous êtes génial merci encore ‼ je vais essayer de publier plus vite ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22 : Mères Noël.**

Concentré à 100% sur son travail et ses nouveaux plans pour donner une bonne leçon au Batman le Joker était resté toute la journée cloîtré dans son bureau. Personne n'avait osé le déranger, de peur de se ramasser un couteau perdu. Quelques fois il rigolait sinistrement, ce qui provoqua de l'inquiétude chez ses complices. Les murs de la pièce étaient tachetés de sangs, l'endroit sentait très mauvais et des " _Why So Serious_ " étaient écrit en rouge de partout.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans un plan diabolique, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ce dernier leva brusquement les yeux vers celle ci, déposa son crayon, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres boursoufflées puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Sortez ! Tonna -t-il afin d'avoir la paix. Mais au lieu de rester close, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à…

\- SURPIIIIIIIIIISE ‼‼! Lancèrent les deux jeunes recrues, déguisées toutes les deux en mère noël, toutes les deux aussi sexy l'une que l'autre.

Swan avait attachée ses magnifique cheveux roux en deux nattes tandis que Laury avait fait deux couettes qui leurs donnaient à toutes les deux un air aussi enfantin que joli. Toutes les deux étaient très maquillées, surtout leurs lèvres, de couleur très rouge. Leurs costume de couleur qui représentait noël était très court. Une poitrine bien mise en valeur. Leurs hauts si courts montraient un ventre très plat chez chacune d'elles _ Même que le joker remarqua le magnifique piercing qu'avait Swan. Toutes les deux aussi sexy l'une que l'autre.

Le clown remarqua les magnifiques jambe de Laury, mise en valeur et les seins bien fermes de Swan. Elles étaient toutes les deux parfaites, différentes certes mais parfaites, il ne serai dire qui étaient la plus belles. Il se lécha de nouveau les lèvres puis se leva du bureau, sans lâcher du regard les demoiselles. Toutes les deux avaient le coeur qui battait à la chamade face à sa démarche de psychopathe. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Son regard passa des filles à la porte. Il passa un furtif coup de langue autour de sa bouche avant d'avancer à grande vitesse vers elle et sans crier gare, il l'ouvrit. Aussitôt tout ses compagnons qui étaient en train de regarder dans la serrure tombèrent lamentablement au sol.

\- T-T-T-T Lança le Joker en secouant son doigt

\- Parton ! Commença un des hommes de mains, tout en se relevant, nous ne faisions rien de mal nous voulions juste …

\- Mater ces belles créatures ? Compléta le Joker en attrapant fermement la taille de chacune d'elles. Elles se mirent à rougir fortement face à se contacte non attendu.

\- Eu bah en fait .. Bredouilla ce dernier en rougissant de honte et de peur.

\- Ouais ! Coupa un autre, plus courageux, ou inconscient.

Non loin d'être dégoûté ou bien en colère, le maître du chaos se mît à rire, un rire loufoque qui provoqua en même temps la chair de poule chez les jeunes femmes mais aussi de l'adoration. Il était, pour elles, tellement sexy quand il rigolait de la sorte.

\- Vous tombez bien, justement reprit-il avec son tique habituel, j'avais besoin de main d'œuvre pour faire la cuisine. Nous allons, pour cette fois, fêter Noël. Avec ces belles créatures, termina-t-il en leurs adressant un clin d'œil.

 **À suivre …**


	23. Chapter 23 : Tu as tout gâchée

**Merci à vous : Harleyquinnlilymonster et** **joker777napierpour vos reviews elles sont superbes et me font vraiment plaisir ! Vous aurez aujourd'hui deux chapitres, pour me faire pardonner du regard ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23 : Tu as tout gâchée.**

\- Et voilà, tout cela est de ta faute ! S'écria Swan, visiblement en colère d'être enfermée dans une salle noire avec son amie.

\- De ma faute .. DE MA FAUTE ? Je te rappel que tu n'étais pas contre à ce que je lui offre ce cadeau !

Swan soupira avant de fermer les yeux. Son ventre se mît à gargouiller. Elle avait très faim, et soif et avait terriblement envie de dormir. Mais entant donnée qu'elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Et dire que j'aurai pu passer la nuit de mes rêves. Tu as tout gâchée Laury ! _Tout gâchée._

Cette dernière ricana nerveusement sans tout de fois répondre à sa remarque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire hein ? Répliqua cette dernière dun ton sec.

Laury arrêta son moment loufoque puis chuchota.

\- Je me souviendrai toujours sa tête lorsqu'il a ouvert le paquet. Hahaha ‼

Swan leva les yeux au ciel puis à force d'entendre son amie rigoler elle partagea son euphorie.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement semblable à un cris de chauve souris puis une lumière aveugla les jeunes femmes. Ce fut un des homme de main du Joker. Laury s'apprêtait de dire quelque chose lorsqu'un paquet de biscuit atterrie dans ses mains. Swan reçut une grande bouteille d'eau. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre puis un craquement de doigts également. _Gloups_.

\- Bonne appétit. Surgit la voix rauque de ce dernier.

\- Attendez ‼ Lança Laury, les yeux brillants par les rires et les pleures d'hystéries qu'elle avait partagée avec son amie.

L'homme de main s'arrêta brusquement puis se retourna en un soupire.

\- Oui ?

\- Mo.. Eu le Joker est .. Toujours en colère ?

Le fidèle du Joker haussa un sourcils puis un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres.

\- A vrai dire, il hésite entre vous faire crever de faim dans cet endroit infâme, ou par coups de couteau.

Les jeunes femmes se mirent à glousser puis se fut au tour de l'homme de main du psychopathe qui rigola. Un rire sinistre mais moins que son patron.

\- Donc euh .. On ne sortira jamais d'ici .. Vivante ?

\- Mais non Swan, Joky va finir par nous pardonner …

La porte se ferma en claquant.

« Peut être que Joky va nous pardonner … Ou peut-être pas … »

 **À suivre …**

 **La suivre arrive de suite ! À tout de suite mes petits choux ! :3**


	24. Chapter 24 : Vivre ou mourir

**voilaaa comme prévu, voici le second chapitre de la journée ;) j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24 : Vivre ou mourir ?**

Elles avaient passées la nuit la plus horrible nuit de leurs vies. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de discuter de tout et de rien, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place cette fois si au Joker. Tout de suite elle se sont mises à se redresser, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hey Joky ‼ S'écria Laury, toute joyeuse.

\- Comment ça va ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui hein ? Enfin j'imagine … Compléta Swan.

Le psychopathe haussa un sourcil tout en jouant avec son couteau suisse, celui que Swan lui avait offert. Tout de suite les jeunes femmes se sont mises à glousser. Son regard fixé sur les prisonnières . Sans mot dire, il avança doucement vers elles puis se lécha les lèvres. Il se posta en face de ses belles jeunes femmes puis se mît à les fixer encore plus. Elles avaient jouées de lui, et ce devant ses hommes de mains. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie et avait juré qu'elles allaient le payer. _Le payer très cher._

Allait-il les tuer ou alors les garder en vie ?

Il avait envie de les tuer de ses propres mains, là maintenant, il aurait voulu les voir souffrir et supplier d'arrêter mais il n'en fera rien puis qu'il avait un autre plan, _un très bon plan pour elles._ Un rire loufoque sortit de sa bouche ce qui leurs donna la chair de poule.

\- T-t-t-t.. Vous n'aurez jamais dû vous jouer de moi de la sorte. Commença le Joker en tournant autour de ses proies, le regard menaçant mais à la fois amusé.

\- Tu aurai préféré un collier parce que …

\- SILENCE ! Trancha le Joker tout en regardant Laury d'un regard froid et menaçant.

L'agent du chaos reprit son calme, souffla tout en se léchant les lèvres.

\- J'ai décidé, finalement de ne pas vous tuer. Et puisque je me montre très indulgent envers deux idiotes telles que vous, vous allez me faire liiiiiiiimense plaisir de me rendre un service. Il passa rapidement sa langue autour de ses lèvres boursoufflées puis ses yeux pétillants de malices fixèrent de plus belle ses nouvelles recrues.

Cela ne signifier rien de bon. Pensa les deux amies en se regardant furtivement.

\- Ah ? Et que veux tu que l'on fasse ? Le ménage ? Souffla Swan toute tremblotante.

Le Joker rigola sinistrement.

\- Je vous veux demain soir au bar, Maroni sera là et j'ai une affaire de la plus haute importance avec lui.

\- Ah ? S'exclamèrent-t-elles en même temps.

\- Il m'offre les meilleures arme et protections.

\- Trop cool ! S'écria Laury en souriant.

\- Bref ! Trancha le Joker, Maroni, tout comme moi, et un homme d'affaire et en tant qu'homme d'affaire il ne donne rien sans rien, il recula puis approcha de la grande porte. Vous avez demain soir rendez-vous au bar, Maroni voudra vous … Observer de plus près, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Il referma durement la porte sous un rire lugubre à faire froid dans le dos

 **À suivre …**


	25. Chapter 25 : Un bar, du champagne

**Bonjour a vous, je suis contente du nombre de review ! Je ne pensais pas qu'une fiction aussi banale pourrai autant plaire.**

 **Je vais, puisque plusieurs d'entre vous me l'on demandée, faire des chapitres un peu plus longs :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 25 : Un bar, du champagne.**

22h00, c'était l'heure pour les jeunes femmes complètements déjantées de partir pour leur mission. Deux robes étaient mises en disposition dans leur chambre. Deux robes moulantes, courtes de couleurs noires. Elles enfilèrent sans plus attendre leur accoutrements pour se rendre à la boîte de Maroni, et virent avec stupéfaction qu'une limousine dormait sagement dans le garage.

\- Trop la classe !

\- Swan, je crois que l'on va passer la meilleure soirée de notre vie ‼

\- Pff n'oublie pas que c'est pour un gros porc que nous nous sommes faites belles !

\- Ouiiii mais Joky sera là ! Qui dit boîte de nuit dit alcool, qui dit alcool dit bourré qui dit bourré dit nuit torride !

Swan écarquilla les yeux face à la remarque de cette dernière. Elle partagea le même regard, un regard malicieux, puis éclata de rire. « Elle est trop forte … Trop forte ! »

Tout le long du trajet, elles parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, mais la plupart de leur conversation se réfèrait sur le Joker. Le chauffer en avait plus qu'assez et n'avait qu'une hâte de les faire déguerpir au plus vite. Arrivée à la boîte, Swan soupira, le chauffeur resta dans la limousine et se fut un homme de qui les accompagnèrent comme prévu.

Elle rencontrèrent le fameux Maroni et tout de suite ce dernier fut éblouit par la beauté de ces femmes. Il discuta avec elles pendant un long moment et devint vert de jalousie de savoir que d'aussi jolies filles comme elles adorait ce psychopathe. Il craqua ses doigts puis s'assoupi sur son canapé.

\- Ainsi donc .. Le Joker est ..

\- Fantastique ! Compléta Laury, les yeux remplis de joie et d'adoration pour l'agent du chaos.

\- Merveilleux, adorable magnifique …. Il est parfait ! Ajouta Swan, avec la même expression du visage.

Maroni fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se lever.

\- Je vois .. « Les séduires sera plus compliqué que prévu … » Qu'est-ce que je vous offre à boire ? Champagne ?

\- Je veux !

\- Moi aussi je veux bien !

Marroni demanda à son barman deux verres de champagne, pendant que les jeunes femmes avaient le dos tourné. Elle virent le Joker entrer dans le bar et poussa des cris d'hystéries. Des soupires d'extases sortirent de leurs bouches. Ce dernier portait un jean, un costard puis une cravate. Son visage était complètement dénudé laissant de profondes cicatrices manger le coin de ses lèvres, et ses longs cheveux verdâtres, attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Il était méconnaissable, personne ne pouvait savoir que le plus grand criminel de Gotham était rentré dans le bar. Personne ne le reconnaissait, sauf Maroni qui avait déjà vu son véritable visage mais surtout les deux jeunes femmes, dont la bave coulait de leurs bouches.

\- Laury … Laury… Je crois que je vais faire une hémorragie nasale ‼

\- Je crois que moi aussi ‼

\- Omggg…

\- Tu crois qu'il a mi mon déodorant ?

Swan pouffa de rire tout en donnant une tapette à son amie.

\- Évite de le mettre de mauvaise humeur, la soirée s'annonce bien !

\- Ouais. Hhhhh voilà Maroni qui revient à la charge ..

\- Bien sûr le Joker ne semble même pas nous calculer ! Ronchonna Swan.

Maroni s'installa entre les jeunes recrues du Joker puis passa ses bras autour de leurs tailles.

Des expressions de dégoût se lisaient sur leurs visages.

\- Comment trouvez-vous mon bar, mesdemoiselles, et ma compagnie ?

\- Nul à chi…

Laury s'apprêtait de lui dire le fond de sa penser mais Swan lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Super. Pourquoi le patron n'a pas eu le droit à un verre lui aussi ?

\- Il veut rester sobre, mais je vais demander à mes hommes de s'en charger, après tout nous sommes dans mon bar, il serai bête de ne pas goûter à ce somptueux champagne ! Répondit-il en levant sa coupe encore remplit.

« Oui c'est ça, qu'il profite de boire, il sera plus simple après de l'attirer dans notre lit. »

 **À suivre …**

 **Alors ? serait-ce assez long pour vous ?**

 **Après le fait que les chapitres soient courts fait parti du style de ma fiction :)**


	26. Chapter 26 : Spécial pour Harleyquinnlil

**CHAPITRE 26 : Spécial pour Harleyquinnlilymonster**

Maroni avait compris qu'il n'aurai jamais de chance avec ces deux femmes. Leurs cœurs appartenaient trop au Joker. Swan et Laury se levèrent puis s'installèrent sur des tabourets où elles guettaient leurs Joky chéri qui était en train de discuter avec des hommes. Pour le moment tout allait bien.

\- Je m'ennuis. Grommela Laury, faisant la gueule à tout le monde parce que son joker ne lui prêtait pas attention. Elle jouait avec des cacahuètes sur le comptoir, les faisant aller parfois sur la tête du barman qui celui si lui lançait parfois de regards noirs.

\- Moi aussi ! Et la musique est vraiment pas terrible !

\- Ouais. Hey ! Vu que tu sais chanter, pourquoi n'irais tu pas…

\- Même pas en rêve !

Laury leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais, si je savais chanter, moi je l'aurais fait. Je paris que Joky raffole des chanteuses..

Swan écarquilla les yeux puis se leva instantanément. Elle monta sur scène puis arracha presque des mains le micro de la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait de chanter.

« Laury a raison, si je peux séduire le Joker avec ma voix, je le ferai ! »

Elle se mît à chanter, le coeur battant à la chamade.

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm a slave to your games_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _I wanna chain you up_

 _I wanna tie you down_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _I'm a sucker for pain_

 _I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles_

 _Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion_

 _We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure_

 _Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog_

 _Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for_

 _Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety_

 _Walk slow through the fire_

 _Like, who gon' try us?_

 _Feeling the world go against us_

 _So we put the world on our shoulders_

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm a slave to your games_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _I wanna chain you up_

 _I wanna tie you down_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

Tout le monde fut presque envoûté par la merveilleuse voix de cette dernière. Hélas pour elle, le Joker semblait bien trop préoccuper à embrasser une pouffiasse blonde aux gros seins. La crise de jalousie fit monter en elle une rage et sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur la fille, la plaquant au sol. Elle lui arrachait les cheveux, lui foutais des coup de poing sur sa tronche en plastique. Elle se releva, les cheveux en bataille tandis que la strip-teaseuse se remis péniblement, la lèvre en sang. Elle senti alors deux bras fermes l'empoigner avec force ses épaules et tomba nez à nez avec un Joker colérique et curieux à la fois.

\- Pourrai-je connaître la raison de cet égarement de ta part ?!

Swan ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses étranges yeux verts se noyaient dans le regard sombre de l'amour de sa vie.

\- Et moi, pourrai-je un jour caresser l'espoir de représenter pour toi plus qu'une femme écervelée ?!

Le Joker éclata de rire. Posa furtivement ses lèvres sur la joue de cette dernière puis ricana une nouvelle fois face au regard de sa belle recrue au cheveux roux . Laury arriva en cet instant. Swan était en train de rougir puis, ne pouvant plus tenir ses ses jambes, elle tomba sur ses genoux, sa main droite posée à lendroit où il avait déposé ses lèvres abîmées.

 **À suivre ...**


	27. Chapter 27 : Quelque chose dans le verre

**CHAPITRE 27 : Quelque chose dans le verre.**

 _2 heures avant._

\- Pff… J'en ai marre, voilà qu'il entame la troisième bouteille de champagne et il n'est pas encore bourré ! Soupira Swan qui n'avait pas lâché sa main de sa joue.

\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin de boire pour l'être puisqu'il est déjà bourré de nature …

\- Tu as raison, faudrait lui foutre une pilule dans son verre, sais tu où je peux en trouver une ?

\- Les barmans en possèdent forcément.

Swan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

\- Avec ceci ! Lança la femme aux cheveux châtains tout en présentant sa carte dorée.

Swan écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire.

\- Tu es trop forte … Trop forte !

* * *

 _Mainetant._

Installé dans le lit de ses nouvelles recrues, le Joker semblait profondément endormit, la bouche entre ouverte.

\- La vache, elle fait drôlement effet cette pilule ! Lança Laury en souriant.

\- C'est clair ‼ Nous devrions nous dépêcher avant qu'il ne se réveille !

\- Ouais mais … Après on le fou dans sa chambre, je ne veux pas avoir affaire à ses mauvaises humeurs !

\- Oui, et encore moins avoir un couteau enfoncé dans mon visage parfait !

Elles rigolèrent comme des hystéries tout en sautillant de partout, comme de vraies gamines.

\- Je paris qu'elle fait 15 cm ! Rigola Swan.

\- Moi 20 !

\- Quelle a des poiles verts ! Pouffa Swan.

\- Moi rasé !

Une autre vague d'hystérie apparue.

\- Hey ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse à le maquiller ?

\- Swan, il est deja maquillé, enfin pas ce soir, mais la plupart du temps.

\- Nooon mais lui faire un autre maquillage, genre un maquillage très ... Féminin et après on le fou dans sa chambre !

Laury fit la moue.

\- D'accord, mais avant, si nous jouions aux... Infirmières avant de changer de metier ?

Swan rigola, suivit de son amie.

 **À suivre ...**

 **Joker : Cette fiction commence à tourner au ridicule -'**

 **Anga27 : Mais non ... Mais non, la preuve elle est aimée de bcp de gens !**

 **Joker : Ça c'est toi qui le dit !**


	28. Chapter 28 : Un réveil hilarant

**CHAPITRE 28 : Un réveil hilarant**

Une odeur de crème et de maquillage entra dans les narines du psychopathe. Une senteur que le Joker appréciait beaucoup, provoquant en lui des images dérivées de ce produit qui le firent sourire. Il ouvrit doucement un œil et s'étira avant de conclure qu'il s'était maquillé avant de dormir. D'ailleurs, il avait du mal de se remémorer de cette soirée. Certaines images lui revenaient en tête. Maroni, les prostitués, les chanteurs... Un autre souvenir lui vint en tête. Il revit cette écervelée de Swan casser la figure d'une prostitué qu'il avait payé cher pour pouvoir passer du bon temps avec. Par contre après, ce fut le trou noir.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il était confronté à une situation pareille.

Le problème avec les soirées alcoolisées, c'est le lendemain. Tu te réveilles avec aucun souvenir puis un mal de tête insupportable prend place. Il se leva lourdement de son lit, tout en ronchonnant, s'habilla en vitesse puis descendit les escaliers. Sans se coiffer, comme à son habitude.

 _De l'autre côté._

Swan et Laury pouffèrent de rire. Les hommes de main les regardaient tout en se demandant quelle mouche les avaient-elles piqués. Elles étaient dans un état loufoque et il était très difficile de les retenir. Elles prononçaient des débuts de phrases puis éclatèrent de rire juste après. De vraies gamines, de vraies folles...

\- Les femmes … Souffla un d'homme en se servant un café.

\- Ouais. Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes …

Au même moment, lorsque le Joker descendit des escaliers avec une tête de déterrées, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Et pour cause, il était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux étaient teintés en rose bonbon, un rouge à lèvres pétillant, du mascara sur les yeux, du fard à paupière rose et sans oublier, des petits cœurs et des traces de lèvres étaient gravées sur sa peau qui avait pris comme teinte olive, rendu presque invisible ses cicatrices. _ Le fond de teint fait des miracles _  
Les hommes de main comprenaient à présent l'état des jeunes femmes et leurs bouches commençaient à s'ouvrir, se retenant avec bien des difficultés de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder de la sorte ?! Aboya le Joker tout en sortant de sa poche son couteau suisse.

Un des hommes, n'en pouvant plus, il éclata de rire. Son visage, qui était par habitude effrayant, ressemblait à ce moment même, plus à celui d'une poupée Barbie loufoque plutôt qu'à celui d'un psychopathe.

Sans prévenir, et aussi parce qu'il en avait assez que l'on se permettre de rire sans une " bonne raison " que l'on se moque de lui, ce dernier reçut son couteau entre les deux yeux. Tous le monde à présent se turent.

\- Je vous préviens ! Menaça -t-il, durement, le prochain qui ri bêtement, il subira le même sors !

La plupart se reteraient de ne pas rire, ne voulant pas réservoir un couteau perdu, il valait mieux ne pas énerver danavtage leur patron. Laury et Swan affichaient de grands sourires puis s'échangèrent quelques clin d'œil complice.

\- Je me tire, j'ai une réunion avec Maroni ! Les filles, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire et que ça brille ! Tonna le Joker avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

 **À suivre ...**

 **'Je vous laisse deviner la suite hihi ...**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera drôle, du moins ... Par pour les filles hihi**

 **Bone journée !**


	29. Chapter 29 : Surtout, ne pas rire !

**CHAPITRE 29 : Surtout, ne pas rire !**

 _\- Je me tire, j'ai une réunion avec Maroni ! Les filles, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire et que ça brille ! Tonna le Joker avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui._

Tous rigolèrent, Laury et Swan également mais leurs fous-rire ne durèrent pas longtemps. Elles se regardèrent un instant avant que Swan ne prenne la parole.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on ait fait une gaffe ?

Laury reprit son fou rire.

\- Je crois que si, mais on s'en fout c'est trop drôle !

La seconde se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas replonger dans l'euphorie. _Très drôle certes, mais que vont-elles prendre quand il va rentrer ?_

\- Allez au boulot les grosses ! Et que ça brille sinon le patron sera furieux ! Lança un des hommes de main en balança un vieux balai et un seau remplit d'eau.

Les deux femmes soufflèrent lorsqu'elles regardèrent l'état de la maison, et dire qu'elles avaient tout bien nettoyés hier et qu'en l'espace d'une journée le Joker avait foutu son bordel.

\- Je vous entende ! Aboya l'homme de main.

\- Je te jure que si il recommence a fourtre son bordel je l'étripe !

\- Calme toi Swan ...

\- Non mais tu sais combien de temps JE passe par jour à faire LE menage ? Oui je parle bien de moi car pendant que madame me regarde ...

\- Hey ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai jamais touché un balai de ma vie ! Chez moi une femme de mènage le faisait.

\- Tu sais ou je vais te le mettre ton balai ?!

Laury s'appretait de retorquer mais fut couper par le même homme de main.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Trancha-t-il les mains posées sur ses hanches.

\- Rien, coupa durement Swan en frottant les sols, les sourcils froncés.

L'homme de main haussa un sourcil avant de rouler ses yeux vers une Laury qui ne faisait rien. Il n'eu pas le temps de dire quelque chose que la porte d'entré s'ouvrit brusquement.

 _Le Joker._

Ses yeux passerent de la colère a la crainte. Il semblait plus furieux que d'habitude. _Si si c'est bien possible._

Les deux jeunes femmes se regarderent avant de glousser. Elles avaient bien ri tout a l'heure, mais mainetant elles craignent toutes les deux a une punitions terribles ...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, patron ? Gloussa la voix de son homme de main tout en se grattant la tête, signe de nervosité.

Le Joker passa un coup de langue sur ses lévres abimée, sorti son couteau avant de le balançé juste a quelque centimetre de son homme de main. Le teint de celui-ci avait pris une couleur bleuâtre. Il avait eu chaud a sa vie.

\- Tous des traitres, tous des incapables ! Aboya le psycopathe tout en se lèchant les lèvres. Ils ont compris ce qu'il en coûte de se foutre de ma gueule sans aucune raison !

Laury et Swan devaient toutes les deux faire un gros effort pour ne pas eclater de rire. Son maquillage de poupé Barbie été toujours présent, mais furent néanmoins surprises voir soulagées qu'il n'est rien remarqué. Ses hommes de mains aussi faisaient un effort surhumain de ne pas rire. _Surtout ne pas rire ... surtout ne pas ... rire._

\- HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA ! Eclata Laury qui n'en pouvait plus de se retenir, Elle se plia en deux, tapottant ses deux main au sol et se retient de ne pas uriner, son rire fut contagieux puisque son amie la suivit puis juste aprés ses hommes de mains.

 **A suivre ...**


	30. Chapter 30 : Mariage de Joky ?

Bonjour a vous ! J'espere que vous allez tous bien ^^ Voici le 30eme chapitre, en ésperant que celui ci vous plaira ^^

 **Joker777napier** : Merci de ta review, elle me fait toujours autant plaisir :D aprés pour le fait qu'elle soit courte fait partit du style de cette fic ^^ je suis désolé x) mais je peux toujours rallongé de quelques mots ... J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira, je suis sur que tu vas rire car il est assez drôle ^^ enfin j'essaye vraiment de rentrer dans la peau de deux folles et de créer une fic originale ^^

Bonne lécture a vous :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 30 : Mariage de Joky ?**

\- Swan. Swan !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Cette dernière roula des yeux tout en passant un glaçon sur sa joue encore rouge.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher !

\- De quoi ? Répondit Laury en faisant la même chose, le Joker ne l'est avait pas loupé !

\- De rire, idiote !

Laury se remit a rire rien qu'a l'idée de revoir Joky maquillé comme une poupé Barbie. Swan donna un grand coup de pieds dans les genoux de son amie puis rigola a son tour.

\- Tu te souviens de sa tête quand il c'est regardé dans la glace ? Riogla Swan tout en se levant avec difficulté. A vrai dire, les coups de pieds qu'elles avaient toutes les deux reçut par le Joker leur avait laissé de belles marques.

\- Comment oublier ce moment unique ? Par contre j'ai carrement pitié pour ses hommes de mains ...

\- Moi aussi, mais tu ne trouves pas cela étrange qu'il les a tous tué sauf nous ?

\- Si, mais il reste encore le petit jeune et le gros !

\- Ouais ... Enfin, tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?

Swan plissa des yeux quand elle vit Laury sourire a pleine dent.

\- Peut-être qu'il nous aimes, qu'il veut nous épouser !

Swan eut des yeux aussi grands que des balles de tennis.

\- Tu as raison ! Allons chercher nos robes de marié avant de lui sauter dessus ! Tu as toujours ta carte bleue hein ?

\- YEP !

* * *

Le Joker en avait marre, de ses hommes de main, inutils, de Maronie qui se foutait constamment de lui, et puis des deux idiotes qu'il avait eu l'idée débile de les embaucher. iIl en avait marre de la vie tout cours. Il était en train de bosser, chercher un nouveau plan pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du Batman. À chaque fois cette maudite chauve-souris saccageait ses plans. Il était aujourd'hui d'humeur massacrante _ _du moins comme tous les jours_ _ et il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte être dérangé.

Un claquement de porte vint aux oreilles du criminel de Gotham suivi de deux débiles qui entraient comme des hipopothames dans la salle. Le plus grand assassin de Gotham City grinça des dents, serra son crayon de papier trés fort au point même de le briser en deux puis ...

\- Bonjour Joky ! avaient lancé les deux folles sous une voix provocante et loufoque.

Soudain, pour la première fois de sa vie, le Joker prit peur. Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtus d'une robe de mariée, coiffés comme pour aller à un mariage et maquiller. Il se mit définitivement à prendre la fuite quand une des deux avait prononcé le mot " oui je le veux "

\- Bah ... Joky qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lança Swan une fois qu'il est parti.

\- Je crois qu'il est parti pleurer de joie dans sa chambre. Elle vit le regard las de Swan puis reprit, bah quoi ? ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux beautés fatales se présentent habillées de la sorte, dans son bureau !

\- Tu crois qu'on devrai ... Maintenant que le mariage est fini, se rendre dans sa chambre afin de le consommer ?

Laury eclata de rire.

\- J'ai eu la même idée ! Ahlala, Joky, comme tu as de la chance de nous avoir, je suis sur que tu dois, tous les soirs, remercier le ciel de nous avoir rencontrés !

\- Je suis sur, Laury. Allons nous preparer.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Je sais que ma fic peut paraitre stupide, mais c'est fait exprés, en même temps ce n'est pas toujours simple**

 **de rentrer dans la peau de deux folles haha**

 **Bonne soirée a vous et a la prochaine ;)**


	31. Chapter 31 : Suis-moi je te fuis

Bonjour à vous ! Je suis désolé de publier en retard, mais j'avais un manque d'imagination, puis enfin c'est revenu ^^

Cette fiction a ni queue ni tête, et c'est fait exprés haha, mais je pense que vous l'avez remarqué :)

Bonne lecture a vous :)

* * *

 **chapitre 31 : Suis-moi, je te fuis**

\- Arrête de chialer comme ça Laury... Il a surement eu une bonne raison de le faire.

\- Parce que tu crois que repousser de bombes comme nous est correcte de sa part ?! Protesta la seconde, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Swan soupira puis posa une main sur le dos de son amie tout en le massant doucement.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

\- Tu sais combien ces fichues robes de marier m'ont coûté?!

\- Argg ... oui je sais, et le maquillage, les bijoux...

\- Le gâteau de mariage !

\- Oui, le gâteau de mariage. Elle se leva, s'installa devant sa coiffeuse, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela une coiffeuse, puis fronça les sourcils. Tu sais quoi Laury, j'ai un plan.

La jeune femme s'arrêta alors de pleurer, plongea ses yeux marron dans ceux verts de son amie.

\- Puisque le Joker nous rejette sans arrêt, le mieux c'est qu'on arrête tout. On va faire comme-ci qu'il n'existait pas, et tu verras, il va trouver cela tellement étrange qu'il finira par nous revenir.

\- Pff, c'est stupide.

\- Non ce n'est pas stupide ! Il faut savoir lâcher la corde des fois. Nous sommes pour lui trop acquises, et ce n'est pas bon.

\- Tu as raison, elle se leva à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous allons faire comme tu as dit. Mais avant cela, changeons-nous, nous sortons, je connais un resto très chic.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Joker quitta son bureau pour aller manger, espérant que ces deux idiotes aient fait autres choses que des pâtes. Des pâtes, des pâtes et encore des pâtes, elles ne savaient rien faire d'autre. Et encore, une fois sur deux elles étaient cramées. Alors qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine c'est avec surprise qu'il s'aperçut qu'elles n'étaient pas là. Un de ces hommes de main lui expliqua qu'elles ne sont pas rentré depuis ce matin, et qu'elles ne rentreraient probablement pas pour diner ce soir. Il se lécha les lèvres.

\- Très bien, fermez la porte à double tour, elles n'ont qu'à dormir dans la rue ce soir !

\- Oui, patron.

Le Joker eut un sourire aux lèvres. Il se fait un rapide sandwich puis retourna dans son bureau en ricannant.

 **A suivre ...**


	32. Chapter 32 : Il pleut ? Solution !

**CHAPITRE 32 : Il pleut ? Solution !**

\- J'ai l'impression que mon estomac va exploser ! Lança Swan aprés avoir achevée son dessert.

\- Moi aussi, ça va être chaud pour essayer les robes.

\- Faisons une petite pause avant.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Ces cons nous ont enfermées dehors ! Cria Swan

\- En plus il pleut !

\- Qu'allons nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça comme deux idiotes ! En plus mon maquillage est en train de couler, je dois être horrible !

\- Allons à l'hôtel.

Swan écarquilla les yeux.

\- Laury, tu es géniale !

\- Je sais, je sais.

 _Pendant ce temps..._

\- Doit-on les laisser rentrer, patron ?

Le Joker se lécha les lèvres puis ricana.

\- Non, les voir ainsi me fait tellement rire.

Un de ses homme de main lui servit le café.

\- Ah, elles se décident enfin à partir.

Le joker fronça les sourcils puis leva les yeux au ciel quand il les entendit rire comme deux bécasses.

\- Que l'un d'entre vous les suivent discrètement, elles sont tellement bêtes qu'elles risquent de s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Oui patron. Répondit le plus jeune, je vais le faire.

 _A suivre ..._


	33. Chapter 33 : Un peu de luxe dans la vie

Bonjour à vous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ^^ Voici le 33e chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaira ^^  
Ce chapitre sera plus long puisque le dernier que j'ai publié était vraiment court.  
Bonne lecture à vous : D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 33 : Un peu de luxe dans la vie.**

Heureuse d'être à l'abri, Laury sortit sa carte bleue avant de s'avancer vers le comptoire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, prendre une chambre allait être rapide.

\- Dis donc Laury, tu as choisi un hôtel de luxe !

\- Bah oui pour quelques dollars de plus autant en profiter, tu ne crois pas ? En plus je viens de voir que mes parents m'ont encore versé une belle sommes...

Swan hocha doucement la tête en souriant. Une journée dans le luxe ne leur fera pas de mal. Une fois qu'elles aient réservé une nuit et une chambre, elles se dépêchèrent de la découvrir et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Swan en voyant la beauté de la pièce.

\- Il est encore plus beau que celui qu'on a visité il y a quelques mois déjà...

\- Tu as vu ça ! En plus les spas sont encore plus grands, il y a un sauna, une piscine plus grande et plus chaude, une salle de fitness et quelques salons de beauté pour pas chers !

\- C'est parfait, souffla la rouquine avant de s'affaler sur le lit comme un gros phoque.

\- De plus nous avons le etit déjeuner à volonter !

\- C'est encore plus génial...

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

\- Dis Laury, combien une nuit ici ça coute à peut prés ?

\- 200 dollars par personne.

\- Ah quand même ! Et tes parents t'on donné combien si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- 50 000 dollars sur les deux cartes, au total ça fait...

\- Ca va je sais compter ! Soupira Swan. Ca te dis de ...

\- Prendre d'autres nuits ?

\- Ouais...

\- J'y est pensée aussi, deux nuits de plus ne nous feront pas de mal. Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien dans ce fichu sauna ! Tu me passes un peu de thé à la menthe ?

\- Bien sur ! Aprés on fait quoi ? Vu qu'on a déja tout fait.

\- Salon de beauté, héhè, j'veux un massage, une nouvelle coupe, un nouveau vernis ... Et toi aussi tu en aurai bien besoin !

\- Que du bonheur.

 _De retour dans la chambre d'hôtel._

\- Je me sens tellement bien j'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeunis ! Rigola Swan.

\- Ca on le dit génèralement quand on est vielle, et ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je sais mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une peau de bébé !

\- Moi aussi haha. Bon se soir c'est resto ! Allons nous faire belles.

 _Plus loin dans les bas-fond de Gotham_

\- J'espère qu'elles regrettent d'être sorties dans ma permission ! Dis-moi si elles sont en train de pleurer comme des idiotes et peut-être que je vais être clément.

L'homme de main du Joker gloussa, et pour ne pas risquer de rentrer chez lui avec un couteau dans le dos, il hocha la tête.

\- Oui patron, elles sont totalement ... Déprimées.

Un rire loufoque se faisait entendre au travers de son téléphone, l'homme de main du Joker leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Surveille les bien.

 _A suivre ..._


	34. Chapter 34 : Joky en colère ?

**CHAPITRE 34 : Joky en colère ?**

\- je n'ai jamais autant mangé ma vie ! Lança Swan qui venait de finir sa 4e assiette. Ce buffet est juste génial, on peut y gouter de tout !

\- Eh, oui !

\- Mexico, indien, Japonais, Français italien ... C'est un vrai bonheur !

Laury rigola.

\- Attends de voir les desserts.

Après avoir mangé les deux amies allèrent sur la piste de danse ou quelques personnes dansaient. Elles étaient toute deux élégamment vêtus et frappées les regards des autres, notamment des hommes célibataires. Swan portait une robe moulante verte, et avait ses cheveux soigneusement coupés en dégradé par le coiffeur, lâché. Laury portait une robe bleu roi, par contre ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts, ils arrivaient à présent juste au-dessus des épaules.

Elles étaient au milieu de la piste puis dansaient avec les autres tout en rigolant. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux charmants hommes virent à leur rencontre. L'un était brun avec des yeux sombres et l'autre blond aux yeux bleus. Le blond s'avança vers Laury et le brun vers la belle rouquine.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme de main du Joker regardait les filles en soupirant, jusqu'à ce que sa poche de son pantalon se mit à vibrer. Il se mit à glousser quand la photo de son patron s'afficha sur son écran.

\- Allo ?

\- Alors ? Coupa le Joker, où sont-elles ?

\- Elles...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le Joker le coupa.

\- Elles sont dans une boite de nuit ? REPOND !

Il gloussa. Qu'allait-il lui dire à présent ? Le Joker était loin d'être stupide...

\- N... non pourquoi...?

 _Mentir au Joker ne servait à rien, non à rien._

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot... soupira le Joker d'une voix menaçante, j'entends de la musique, des rires. Dis-moi la vérité ou tu regretteras très vite d'être né, fais-moi confiance.

L'homme de main paniqua. Il était donc contraint de lui dire la vérité, _sans trop en faire non plus._

\- J'arrive. Le joker raccrocha au nez.

L'homme de main n'avait jamais connu une telle panique. Qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent ? Allait-il subir le même sort que les autres ? Ou allait-il survivre ? Il ignorait s'il devait partir d'ici en courant, ou rester... De toute façon, sa vie était entre les mains du clown.

 _A suivre ..._

 _Alors selon vous que va-t-il se passer ?_

 _Héhé !_

 _Laissez-moi un commentaire ;)_

 _Bonne journée/soirée à vous :D_


End file.
